


A Walk To Remember (Supernatural Style)

by J2lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2lover/pseuds/J2lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fiction based loosely off my favorite movie. It will be different in ways however. It is mainly about Dean and Cas. All tho everyone is in it. Mature for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a foggy night in North Carolina. All the gang is out at the factory after leaving the dance. They are waiting for chuck the new kid to show up.

There’s Lisa who is Dean’s ex. Ash and Pamela who are together, Ash is an ass, but she still loves him. Pamela just does whatever he wants her to do.

Then there’s Gabriel who drove Lisa here. Sam, Sam is Dean’s best friend.

Ash asks. “Is he here yet?”

Gabriel replies. “Nope”

Pam says to Ash. “Maybe you scared him.”

Sam says. “Hey, I’ve gotta take a massive piss.”

Gabe says. “Dude any reason to take that thing out.”

Dean pulls up in his Impala blaring music from the radio. He gets out of the car.

Dean asks. “Anyone got a beer?”

Pam says. “We finished them back at the school. Besides you’ve had enough.”

Dean grins as he passes by Ash and Pamela; he greets Ash with a fist bump. Ash and Pamela go back to kissing as Dean walks away.

Lisa smiles at Dean. “I’ve got a beer.”

Dean’s smile fades.

It’s not cold but it’s yours.” Lisa says

Sam sits on Ash’s truck laying back.

“Yep all you got to do is sit up, beg, roll over and shake your ass for it.” Sam says.

Lisa says. “Thanks a lot Sam.”

“Anytime, anywhere.” Sam says.

“This is gonna be sweet.” Gabe says.

Ash smiles. “I’m glad I thought of it.”

Pam pushes Ash away. “You guys are animals.” She says. “Just because he is new.”

“Hey” Ash says. “You’ve been talking shit since we got here. Why don’t you be quiet?”

Ash shoves her against the truck roughly and walks off.

Pam says to Ash. “What’s a matter with you?”

“You know how it is. No one is forcing him to show up.” Dean says.

Lisa says. “Yeah if he doesn’t I wanna go back to the dance.”

“Hey, hey Lisa. Why don’t you go back to the dance alone?”  Ash says.

Sam laughs.

“I wasn’t talking to you Ash.” Lisa says.

“You know I don’t dance.” Dean says to Lisa.

Sam says “It’s true; I’ve seen him try to dance. It’s not pretty. But myself I can dance. So what do you say baby?”

Lisa just ignores Sam.

Chuck pulls up in his jeep then. And the group snickers at his car.

Ash grins clapping. “Hey he’s here.”

Chuck parks his jeep.

“Oh I can’t wait to see you fly.” Sam says.

Chuck gets out and walks over.

“Hey.” Chuck says.

“Hi” Lisa replies.

Sam says. “Hey nice shirt.”

Dean and ash laugh. And chuck shakes his head.

“You’re late, I thought I said be here at 10.” Ash says as he looks at his watch.

“When I say be here at 10 be here ok? You think you can remember that for next time?” Ash says.

Chuck just gives him a look.

Ash walks off laughing.

Chuck asks Dean. “Is he always like that?”

Dean throws an arm around Chuck. “Always” he replies. “So how about it?”

He spreads his arms like wings. “You ready to fly?”

Pam breaks away from Lisa to catch up with Ash.

“Wait up baby.” She calls.

She jumps on his back. “Giddy up.” She says.

Chuck is checking out the water. They reach the platform. Pam gets off Ash.

“Ok here’s the deal. You’re gonna jump from up there to in here.” Ash says to Chuck.

Dean takes off his leather jacket and looks at Chuck.

“That’s it. Then you’re one of us ok?” Ash says.

Chuck nods.

“You ready?” Ash asks.

“Yeah” Chuck says.

Ash says. “Yeah?”

Chuck smiles.

“Yeah” Chuck says again.

Ash stands up.

“Let’s do this ok?” He asks Chuck.

Dean looks at Chuck who looks worried. “Its easy man, I’m jumping with you.” Dean says.

Chucks eyes look up. It’s a huge jump.

“How deep is this?” Chuck asks.

“I don’t know. Let’s go find out, huh?” Dean asks.

Chuck takes off his jacket and his shirt. He’s got another one on under that one. He looks at the platform again. Dean leads the way up the ladder. Everyone is watching down below.

They are yelling things from below that Dean and Chuck can’t hear.

“Uh have you done this?” Chuck asks.

“Yeah man we all have.” Dean says.

“Hey you guys gonna do this tonight?” Ash yells out loudly.

“On three” Dean says. “One, two, three!”

Dean stays put while Chuck jumps his body hitting the water hard. A minute passes and Chuck’s body surfaces face down in the water.

“Oh my God” Pamela cries out.

“Oh shit.” Gabe says.

“He’s hurt, Dean he’s hurt.” Pamela calls.

Dean races down the platform as Pam yells at Ash.

“Ash what the heck.” She yells

“You guy’s he’s hurt.” Lisa calls out.

“Ash is he ok? Ash you idiot I told you not to do this.”

“In the water.” Sam yells

Dean splashes into the water.

“Is he dead?” Pam asks panicking.

Dean grabs Chuck.

“Come here, come here.” Ash is yelling.

“Help me!” Dean is yelling.

Everyone is yelling now.

“Hurry get him over here.” Lisa says.

“There’s a lead pipe in there, he must have hit his head.” Dean says.

“Come on; get him out of the water.” Sam says his voice cracking.

“Hurry up.”

Dean reaches the shore.

“Come on get him out.” Sam says.

A security guard shines his flash light around.

“Hey who’s down there?” He asks.

“Come on Pam now!” Ash yells.

Gabe pulls Lisa away.

“Sam” Dean calls.

Ash to Pamela. “Go!”

The security guard is talking on his walkie talkie now.

“Hey we got some trespassers down here send a squad car.”

“Come on Dean.” Sam calls.

“Come on!” Ash yells.

“Sam!” Gabe calls.

Ash, Lisa, and Gabe are running to the cars.

Ash says. “You guys just leave him.”

“Come on forget about him.” Sam says.

Dean hands chuck to Sam, Sam pulls him ashore.

“Watch his head.” Dean says.

“He’s alright. I got him. Alright come on. We got to get out of here.” Sam says.

Dean jumps out and Sam helps him.

“Go!” Dean yells.

“Dean come on.” Sam says.

“Get outta here!” Dean yells.

Dean kneels by Chuck. Chuck is coughing and moving his head rapidly from side to side.

“Calm down. Shh.” Dean says.

Ash drives off squealing out of the parking lot.

Lisa is behind Gabe she looks back at Dean and Chuck.

“Lisa let’s go.” Gabe yells.

“Come on, get in. I’m driving.” Gabe yells.

He hops in and takes off.

Chuck has a nasty gash on his forehead. Dean stares down at Chuck and then Dean runs to his Impala.

“Damnit.” Dean yells as he gets in.

The car screeches off. He almost runs into a cop car. The car screeches around and follows him. The chase is on.

“Shit!” Dean yells.

Dean has nowhere to go he is driving wild trying to not crash. The cop pulls ahead and cuts him off. He crashes into a water barrel. Water splashes up and hits his now damaged car.

The cop comes over.

“Keep your hands on the wheel. “ The cop replies.

Dean turns away and shuts his eyes placing his hands on the wheel.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday morning feels so bad,**

**Everyone seems to nag me.**

**Coming Tuesday, I feel better.**

**Even my old man looks good.**

**Wednesdays just don’t go,**

**Thursday goes too slow.**

**I got Friday’s on my mind.**

**-The Easybeats-**

Dean gets home and he wakes up the next morning. His mom is in the kitchen when he comes limping in. A bandage on his head where he hit his head on the steering wheel.

  
“You know mom, my leg really hurts today. I don’t think I can go anyplace.”

“Maybe I should call your father.” She says.

“No.” Dean replies angrily. “I’m not talking to him, there’s no way!”

“This has to stop between you two. You can’t do that, you need a father.” She says.

They get into the car and drive to church. Dean’s sitting in the pew listening to the Reverend Novak.

“Let us be thankful today, that a young life was saved by our Lord.” The Reverend says.  “Let us pray for the lives of the other’s involved who are clearly not on the path of righteousness.”

Dean’s mom looks at him when the reverend says that. The choir is getting up to sing now. Castiel is in the choir, he’s also the reverends son.  Dean is not gay but he will go both ways. He’s not really a label kind of guy. Castiel has the messiest black hair Dean has ever seen he always looks like he’s just gotten up. He also has the bluest eyes he’s ever seen, you could probably get lost in his eyes. Castiel is singing some hymn, and is freaking staring right at Dean. Dean looks away feeling uncomfortable.

Castiel is singing his solo and he has such an amazing voice. Deep, monotone and gravely. Dean looks up an Castiel is looking right at him it’s like he’s singing to Dean. Dean starts fidgeting; he’s getting more uncomfortable as the minutes pass. Lisa looks at Dean, and then she watches Castiel staring at Dean practically singing to him.

It’s Monday morning time for school.  They are sitting in the courtyard waiting for the bell to ring.

“So how’s the leg?” Sam asks Dean.

Dean replies to Sam. “It uh, it’s good.”

Pam says.” I can’t believe you were in jail.”

“What you tell them?” Sam asks Dean.

Ash takes a drink of his coke and it’s apparent he really doesn’t care what happened to Dean Saturday night.

“Oh I just said it was a nice night for a drive, I ended up at the factory found Chuck tried to help him got scared and bailed.” Dean told Sam.

“Got to hand it to you Dean, you are the Jedi master of bullshit.” Sam says to Dean.

Sam and dean bump fists and Lisa watches them smiling.

Pam looks down the walk as Castiel is walking up he is wearing his jeans and his shirt and the damn trench coat he always wears. It’s his signature coat; he never doesn’t wear the thing. And it’s ugly and brown and looks like it’s got some stains.

“Damn that Castiel sure has style.” Pam says to the group smirking.

“What is with the trench coat?” Lisa asks Pam.

Castiel is carrying a box full of stuff walking up to the school.

Sam says to the girls. “Hey it’s the quiet ones you got to watch out for. He could be an animal in the sack.”

Dean thinks about that. Quiet, controlled Castiel an animal in the sack? Dean just can’t see that. Everyone laughs but Lisa. She saw the way Castiel was looking at Dean Sunday, and she was not amused.

Sam says to the girls. “With a little matience he might look good.”

Castiel is walking past them now.

Lisa says to Castiel smirking. “Nice trench coat.”

Castiel stops and says “Thank you.”

Like Lisa was complimenting him and not insulting him or making fun of him. Dean looks at Castiel and Castiel looks back at Dean. The bell rings and they go to class.

Dean gets called to principle Singer’s office. Dean jangles his keys either out of nervousness or boredom. Principle Singer places 2 empty beer bottles on his desk. Dean looks at them and shrugs Singer sets 2 more on his desk then sits back in his chair.

“A student says they saw you drinking on school property Saturday night you idjit. Chuck isn’t talking and the owners of the factory aren’t pressing charges. So I told them I’d punish you.

Dean says with an air of boredom to the principle. “Are you gonna expel me?”

Singer looks at him. “Not yet you idjit, besides attending all your regular classes you will help the janitor after school.” He’s a family friend and he is giving Dean all punishments he knows he will hate.

Dean asks Singer. “For pay?”

Singer says to Dean. “Nope for the satisfaction it brings.”

That pisses Dean the fuck off and Singer knows this. He fucking hates to clean. He doesn’t even really clean his room until his mom bitches at him so much that he does it.

Singer says to Dean. “On Saturday mornings you will tutor less fortunate kids and finally you are gonna participate in the drama club’s last event.”

Dean spits out. “The spring play?”

Singer nods and smiles smugly.

It’s time for you to do something that doesn’t get your idgit self into trouble. Don’t blow it Dean.” Singer says.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

It’s after school, Dean is in the cafeteria sweeping due to his new “job” Dean is blasting music in his ears listening to AC/DC on his IPOD why he half-heartedly sweeps.

Castiel is in the cafeteria Dean watches him out of the corner of his eye.

“This is a very simple device made of plastic wrap a coat hanger and white out. Does anyone know what this is?” Castiel asks his students.

Dean pipes up to Castiel and Castiel is shocked. “It’s a star friend.”

Castiel looks over at Dean and Dean gazes back. Castiel is surprised he knew that and he turns back to his students.

“This is a star friend and it will help you find planets and stars with your own eye.” Castiel says.

Sam, Ash and Gabe walk in the cafeteria. Ash is mocking Dean’s sweeping.

“Mercury and Jupiter can be seen just over the West Southwestern horizon after sunset.” Cas says.

Dean spots his friends and smiles. The 3 boys pass Castiel and Ash leans towards him.

“Bet you can see angels up there flying around.” Ash says.

Castiel stops his lecture and looks at Ash. Sam laughs. “In fact there are some things that could be called miraculous.” Castiel says.

They direct their attention towards Castiel. “Einstein said the more he studied the more he in a higher power.” Castiel says.

“Well if there is a higher power, then why can’t he get you a new jacket?” Ash says.

Castiel replies smoothly. “Because he’s too busy looking for your brain.”

Sam says. “Oh damn.” And ash shoves Sam.

“Hey laugh, it’s a joke.” Dean says.

Castiel returns to talking to his students.

“Come on let’s get out of here.” Ash says.

He picks up Dean’s other crutch and hobbles around with it. Dean isn’t sweeping anymore he’s just standing by the bleachers.

“I can’t, I got to stay.” Dean says.

“Come on, principle Singer is gone. Let’s get the hell out of here.” Sam says.

Dean replies. “I uh.”

“Ah come on.” Ash says.

“Come on!” Sam says.

Dean follows Ash.

“This whole janitor thing suits you.” Gabe says eating a snickers.

Castiel looks up and stares at Dean. Dean turns to look at Castiel, he looks down and then he walks away. Castiel goes back to his teaching the kids.

  
Dean pulls up beside Lisa’s house.

“Ok so I’ll see you at school.” Dean says.

“Well my parents aren’t home if you want to come in” Lisa says.

Dean sighs. “Come on Lisa, nothing’s changed.”

“I know I just thought that…” Lisa says.

Dean says. “It’s over.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Lisa says as she gets out of the car slamming the door hard.

It’s Saturday morning, Dean loves Saturday mornings. He loves to sleep in for half a day. Dean’s mom is trying to wake him up unsuccessfully.

“Good morning Dean.” She says. “Dean!” She calls.

He looks at her through one eye.

“Wake up! Come on up, up, up.” She says.

Dean’s eyes open and he groans.

“Saturday no school.” Dean groans

“Tutoring.” His mom says.

Dean opens his eyes again slowly, and gets up and gets dressed. He goes to the school where the bus is waiting. It sucks he has to go to this. It sucks even more that he’s not allowed to drive there on his own. The bus pulls up in front of the school where the kids they tutor are.

Dean is attempting to tutor a guy, but the kid is clearly bored. And he acts like he doesn’t want to be there pretty much just like Dean. He looks over at Castiel who seems to be having success with his tutoring session.

“Ok let’s try this again.” Dean tries to say with patience.

Dean pulls the book closer to him and the boy.

“Which of these are similar triangles? This one or that one?” Dean asks.

Luis stands up and says. “Man I think this is bullshit.”

Castiel and his student are surprised to see Dean’s student has left. Castiel looks at Dean, his student watching him.

Dean says to himself. “That makes two of us then.”

Castiel looks away finally and Dean slams the book shut.

They are back on the bus going home now. Castiel watches Dean from his seat a few rows ahead on the opposite side of the bus. After a minute of staring Castiel gets up and goes over to Dean and sits down. Dean looks at him like what the fuck do you want? Castiel smiles at Dean.

“Hello.” Castiel says.

Dean ignores him and looks out the window.

“Do you want to buy a raffle tickets? I’m trying to raise money to buy Jefferson new computers.” Castiel asks.

“No!” Dean says.

Dean goes back to looking out the window. Castiel tries to talk to him again.

“So I saw you with Luis, It can be difficult but maybe you should try something else.” Castiel says.

Castiel waits for Dean to reply but he gets nothing but silence. Castiel isn’t ready to give up on Dean just yet though.

“Are you gonna go visit Chuck?” Cas asks.

Cas gets no answer.

“That’s a no. You know they moved him the rehab place.” Castiel says.

Dean has had enough. He’s pissed he throws off his headphones and looks at Castiel.

“Is this your idea of small talk? Because if so your social skills need some damn work. No one forced Chuck to jump.”

“It’s called peer pressure.” Castiel states.

“How would you know about that? You’re innocent and pure. Did you read that in your damn book?” Dean points to Castiel’s bible.

Castiel looks at the bible in his lap and he closes his eyes for a second. When he opens his eyes back up he answers.

“Please don’t pretend you know me.” He tells Dean.

“But I do, your Castiel Novak. We’ve been in all the same classes since kindergarten. Dean smiles at Castiel viciously.

“You sit at lunch table 7 which isn’t rejectville. But it’s defiantly loner territory. You have exactly one coat; you look at your feet when you walk. Like you’re afraid to look someone in the eye. Oh and for fun you tutor on the weekend and hang out with the kids from stars and planets. Am I close?”

Castiel nods. “Indeed I am predictable.” He shrugs. “It’s nothing I haven’t heard before though.”

“You don’t care what people think about you?” Dean asks Castiel.

Castiel simply replies. “Nope.”

Castiel gets up and goes to his seat, sitting back down. Dean puts his music back on and blasts it in his ears.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam drives Dean to school for a play meeting.

“I don’t know what your problem is. Mrs. Garner has got some nice breasts.” Sam says

“Bullshit.” Dean replies

“Just can’t wait to see you in some stage makeup that’s going to be kind of cool.” Sam says with a snicker.

“Just be back in an hour don’t forget.” Dean says.

“Tell her to do West Side story and we can get the girl with the nice ass from Selena to be in it.” Sam says.  “Maria, Maria.” He calls out.

Dean laughs as he walks off.

“This year’s spring musical is a story of burning passions and blazing tommy guns.” Becky Garner says excitedly. “Written by Eddie Zimmerhoff with words and music by Castiel Novak.”

Dean walks into the meeting late. Listening quietly.

“It follows the rise and fall of Tommy the Gun Thorton.” She says. “Dean better late the never. Please join us.” She says.

“Sure.” Dean replies.

Castiel watches him as he sits down.

“Castiel will be our alec, the mysterious club singer. Sally will be playing Carolina and Dean will be reading the part of Tommy Thorton.” She says

Dean laughs.” Uh no, I didn’t plan to act or anything.” He says.

They start to rehearse the play and Dean is trying but he’s really bad at acting.

“Dean are you trying to be bad at this?” Becky asks him.

“Umm. No it just comes naturally.” He says smiling.

Castiel looks over at Dean and shakes his head grinning.

Play practice ends and Dean goes outside to wait for his ride. Everyone is gone but Castiel and Eddie. Castiel says something to Eddie and they say bye. Castiel walks over to Dean surprising him.

“Jesus Fuck, where’d you come from?” Dean says.

“So would it kill you to try?” Castiel asks Dean.

“Yep and I’m too young to die.” Dean replies back.

“Ok so you don’t care about classes or graduating, but you like school because you’re popular and you’ll never be on top again?” Castiel asks.

“That’s thoroughly predictable.” Dean says.

“Your act only works on an audience.” Castiel says before walking off to his car.

Sam is 30 minutes late and Dean doesn’t have a choice he has to ask Castiel for a ride. He limps his way over to the car standing in front of it.

“Are you feeling Christian?” He asks Castiel.

“Seatbelt.” Castiel replies as Dean gets into the car.

Dean puts on his seatbelt rolling his eyes at Castiel. Castiel turns on a radio station playing pop. Dean hates pop he turns the station to a loud rock one. Castiel changes it back, and Dean then changes it back to the loud music.

“I forfit.” Castiel says.

“Thank you.” Dean replies.

“42.” Castiel says.

“42 what do you mean 42?” Dean asks.

“42 is befriend someone I don’t like.” Castiel says. “It’s a list I have set for my life.” Castiel says.

“What like getting a new personality?” Dean asks rudely.

“Spend a year in the peace core, make a medical discovery.” Castiel says.

“That’s ambitious.” Dean cuts in.

“Be in two places at once, get a tattoo.” Castiel keeps talking.

“What’s your number one?” Dean asks him.

Castiel looks at Dean saying teasingly. “I’d tell you but then I’d have to kill you.”

Dean sees his friends as they drive by he ducks down in his seat so they can’t see him with Castiel. Castiel looks at him shaking his head slowly and keeps driving. He drops Dean off at his house and drives off.

Sam comes over the next day, running lines with Dean for his play.

“When you walked into.” He forgets his line and says “shit” “When you walked out of the rain and into my club that wasn’t just coincidence was it?” Dean says running his line.

“Nothings coincidence, you know you’re the only one who can make me sing.” Sam says back.

Sam jokes around with Dean laughing and making fun of him.

“Come on, Come on.” Dean says. “I only have 3 weeks to memorize this shit.” Dean says.

“Man you couldn’t pull this shit off if you had 3 months. This shit doesn’t work.” Sam says.

“Look I didn’t write it.” Dean says.

“No but you’re the one that’s gonna make a jackass out of himself in front of the whole town, school and your friends.” Sam says.

Dean cuts him off. “I don’t have a choice, so can you just help me out man?” He asks.

“You know I’m just messing with you right? I’m gonna be there on opening night, front row, with tomato’s.

They laugh and Dean says thank you.

“Dean, Boys come help with these groceries.” Dean’s mom calls.

They help his mom carry in the groceries.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**There’s something about you,**

**Tears me inside out whenever you’re around. –New Radicals-**

Dean walks over to Castiel, he is at his locker at school.

“Castiel” Dean says

“What do you want Winchester? I’ve known you for years, you’ve never been the first one to come up and say hello.” Castiel says.

“I need help with my lines.” Dean says.

“Dean Winchester is asking me for help?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah” Dean replies.

“Ok I’ll pray for you.” Castiel says.

Dean chases after him. “Castiel I really need help.”

“Obviously you’ve never asked for help before right? A request like yours requires flattery, groveling, it can’t be all about you. It has to be for the common good of everybody.” Castiel says.

“It is for the common good, Eddie Zimmerhoff deserves the best.” Dean looks at Castiel and says “Please” softly.

“Ok one condition.” Castiel says.

“What’s that?” Dean replies.

“You have to promise you won’t fall in love with me.” Castiel says.

Dean laughs and smirks “That’s not a problem.” He replies.

 

Castiel is in the kitchen with his dad making tea.

““Dean Winchester is coming here?” He asks. “He is dangerous, he’s careless, he’s the worst kind of bully.” His dad says.

The doorbell rings and Castiel goes to answer it. He opens the door and Dean looks nervously at him.

“Hey.” Dean says.

“Hello.” Castiel replies, just holding the door open.

“So you are going to keep me out here all afternoon?” Dean asks.

“Come in.” Castiel replies.

He steps back and lets Dean in the house.

“My script is in my room I’ll be right back.” Castiel says. “Make yourself at home.” He says running up the stairs.

“Yeah not likely.” Dean says under his breath.

He walks into the living room and looks around. He’s looking at a statue of Jesus.

“That’s one scary.” Castiels  dad comes in. “Jesus.” Dean says.

“No Castiel’s father.” He says.

“Hello Mister Wincehster, I understand you won the lead in the school’s play, Congratulations.” CAstiels’s dad says.

“Listen thanks for letting me come run lines with Castiel.” Dean replies.

“I didn’t.” Castiel’s dad says.

“Oh.” Dean replies.

“It’s a school night, let’s get one thing straight Mister Winchester, you think on Sunday’s I don’t see you where I sit. But I see you. I’ll be in my office, just here.” He points to a room off the living room as he walks away.

“Ready?” Castiel asks, as he comes down the stairs.

“Yeah let’s go.” Dean says.

 

At school the next day everyone is in the courtyard.

“Dean where you been?” Ash asks.

Ash pulls him away and asks him “”Are we cool?” As he throws his arm around Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Dean replies, as the bell rings and they go off to class.

 

Later that night Dean is driving and see’s Castiel going into the cemetery. He parks the car and follows him.

“Hey” Dean calls out.

Castiel gives him a look like what?

“What are you doing here?” Dean asks him.

“I should ask you the same question.” Castiel says.

“Do you normally walk around the cemetery at night alone?” Dean asks.

Castiel tilts his head and says “maybe.” He walks off.

“Where are you going?” Dean calls out.

Castiel shines his flashlight in Dean’s face. “Come and see.” He says.

Dean follows him; Castiel is setting up his telescope.

“Ok what is that?” Dean asks him.

“It’s my telescope, I built it when I was 12, take a look.” Castiel says.

Dean bends down and looks.

“Saturn, very cool.” He says.

“Yeah I am planning on building a larger one. So I can see the comet Hyakutake. It comes in the spring no one knows when though. “Castiel says.

“Ah nature’s miracles” Dean says sarcastically. “I get it.”

“Get what?” Castiel asks.

“That you’re into all this stuff.” Dean says.

“This stuff, I have my beliefs, I have faith, but don’t you?” Castiel asks him.

“No there’s too much bad shit in this world.” Dean says.

“Without suffering there would be no compassion.” Castiel says.

“Yeah well tell that to those who suffer.” Dean says.

Castiel shakes his head as Dean leaves.

The next day in school Castiel is standing by his locker.

“If it isn’t the virgin.” Pam says looking at Castiel.

“Dude here comes your leading man.” Ash says snickering as Castiel walks over to them.

“Hey Winchester, so I’ll see you after school?” Castiel asks.

Dean smirks a bit and says. “Yeah in your dreams.”

“Ouch.” Ash says.

Castiel and Dean stare at each other for a few seconds before Castiel nods and walks off.

Dean shows up at Castiel’s house after school to run lines with him. Castiel is sitting playing piano when the doorbell rings. He comes to the door and opens it. See’s Dean is on the other side and his smile disappears. He shuts the door in Dean’s face.

“Come on Castiel, Open the door. Please.” Dean says.

He opens the door back up and steps outside.

“What do you want?” Castiel asks.

“You’re not in a good mood.” Dean replies lamely.

“You don’t miss a thing.” Castiel says.

“Listen Castiel I was hoping we could run lines together.” Dean says.

“Ok but just so no one knows right?” Castiel replies.

“Well I just figured we could shock them with how good I get.” Dean says.

“Like we could be secret friends?” Castiel says.

“Exactly, exactly it’s like your reading my mind.” Dean says.

“Great maybe you could read mine.” Castiel says scowling at him and walking back inside.

“Castiel, Castiel, I can’t just be your friend.” Dean says.

“Dean look I thought I saw something in you, something good, but I was very wrong. “Castiel says shutting the door.

“Damnit.” Dean shouts as he runs down off the porch and drives off.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands to pray**

**To be only yours, I pray**

**I pray to be only yours.**

**You’re my only hope.-Mandy Moore-**

Dean’s in his room lying across his bed flipping through his year book. He sees Castiel’s picture and stops to look. Under it the caption says to witness a miracle. He thinks about that for a while. He shuts the book and goes to bed.

It’s Saturday and he’s tutoring again, well at least he’s trying to. Luis has a basketball rolling it on the desk.

“You have an answer?” Dean asks Luis. Luis shakes his head at Dean. “Come on I know you know this.” Dean says. Dean looks outside at the basketball hoop.

“Ok it’s you me and the basket, three corners of a triangle. Now take a step towards the basket.” Dean says as they take a step. “Now are we at the same angle at the basket as before.” Dean asks.

“Yeah” Luis says.

“Are you?” Dean asks.

“So what did we just make?” Dean asks

“Uh a similar triangle?” Luis says.

“Yes, Yes!” Dean says.

Castiel watches the boys from the window.

“Ok make me an isosceles.” Dean says.

Luis steps to the left.

“You got it, two sides at the same time.” Dean says.

Ok enough, let’s play.” Dean says.

They play some basketball.

Dean is in his room going over his lines before play practice he’s working really hard on them since Castiel won’t help him anymore. Not that he can blame him really, he was an asshole to him.

It’s time for play practice so he goes. He’s at play practice and Becky is showing Castiel how to walk in to the club in one of his scenes. Dean just watches them not having anything else to do. Then Becky moves on to teaching Sally how to hit dean in the shoulder about 30 times and his shoulder is getting sore. Actually it’s more of a shove then a hit.  He is starting to get annoyed with being shoved though.

At school the next day Castiel is walking down the hallway towards Dean and Dean is walking away from him, as they pass they look at each other. Dean looks back as they continue to walk off down the hall Castiel turns around and looks at Dean right before he turns the corner in the hallway.

Dean goes to visit Chuck before the play. Chucks is watching some TV show propped up in bed.

“I came to say I’m sorry.” Dean says.

“Well you did, do you feel better?” Chuck asks

Dean smiles and shakes his head.

“No I feel like shit.” Dean says.

“You know I actually thought I wanted to be friends with you.” Chuck says.

Chuck smiles and shakes his head.

“And now I have no idea why.” Chuck says.

“I made that jump once and thought I was badass. I remember saying I meant to belly flop.” Dean says.

“Did it hurt?” Chucks asks.

“Like hell.” Dean replies.

“Good.” Chuck replies coldly.

Chuck smiles at Dean slightly and Dean smiles back.

“So I guess I’ll see you at school then.” Dean says.

Dean says as he leaves.

Later that night it’s time for the opening night of the play. Dean is nervous, he doesn’t like being in front of big crowds. The play starts and Sally and Dean are doing their scene.

“You promised me Tommy. No more of your schemes.” Sally says as Caroline.

She turns to him and says sadly. “You promised me we’d go to Paris.”

Sammy and Lisa and Dean’s mom are those among the crowd out there watching him. Along with Sammy in the front row fast asleep.

“I’m not gonna sit on my butt so the fat cats in this town get rich.” Dean says.

Sally looks at Dean pissed with her arms folded.

“This is a sure thing.” Dean says.

Sally sighs and Dean picks up his drink.

“That’s it.” Sally says. “We are through, go ahead and run your booze you big dope.” She shoves Dean roughly.

He turns and looks at her angrily. “And I hope you drown in it.” She says.

She stops and looks up and she’s a mysterious hooded stranger.

“So.” Sally says.

Sally checks out the hooded stranger.

“You must be the new singer he’s hired.” Sally says.

Dean directs his attention to the hooded figure and Sally.

“You want some free advice about this one.” Sally says. “He’s nothing but trouble in cheap spats.”

Sally leaves and the singer looks at Dean and smiles.

Pamela and Ash are in the audience looking bored and Sam is snoring his head off in the front row.

“Look I ain’t blaming you, I ain’t asking for forgiveness either.” Dean says.

Castiel takes off his hood then revealing himself to Dean as he does.

Dean sighs softly. “I just did what I had to do.”

Castiel removes his cloak to reveal a black suit with an ice blue tie. Dean is tongue tied and loses his line for a minute.

“When you walked out of the rain.” Dean says.

In the audience Reverend Novak looks troubled.

“And into my club.” Dean says.

Castiel sits down the two don’t take their eyes from each other.

“That wasn’t just coincidence was it?” Dean asks.

Castiel shakes his head no. “Nothing’s coincidence.”

Pam, Ash and especially Sam are wide awake and fascinated with what’s going on.

“Your face you looked so familiar, like this guy I once knew only.” Dean says as he inhales sharply.

“Tell me about this dream guy.” Castiel says.

Dean gazes at Castiel silently for a moment.

“Well I don’t remember.” Dean says.

“All I know is your beautiful.” Dean says.

Becky’s whispering to Dean. “The song, the song.”

“The dream, help me to remember.” Dean says.

Castiel looks at him nervously.

“Will you sing for me?” Dean asks.

The piano starts to play Castiel’s song Only Hope looking at Dean he begins to sing.

_There’s a song that’s inside of my soul._

_It’s the one that I’ve tried to write over and over again._

_I’m awake in the infinite cold._

Castiel looks at Dean and gets up as he strolls over to the bar while singing.

_But you sing to me over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray._

Castiel puts his hands up like he’s praying as he sings

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours._

Dean looks at him pensively.

_I know now._

Castiel looks at Dean as he sings the next part of his song.

_You’re my only hope._

Castiel walks back over to Dean and sits down singing to him.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

Dean’s eyes stay fixed on him as he sings.

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far._

_Sing to me the plans you have for me over again._

He rises and crosses to Dean.

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands a pray._

_To be only yours_

_I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now you’re my only hope._

He circles Dean

_I give you my destiny_

_I’m giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I’m giving it back_

Castiel walks towards the audience Dean looks like he’s about to cry.

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands to pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you’re my only hope._

Castiel looks back at Dean and sits back down finishing his song. Dean leans over and anxiously kisses Castiel and when they part Dean gives him a look of yearning. Castiel looks like him like Oh my god he kissed me. The curtain closes and they continue to stare at one another…

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's all I know  
  
And I find peace   
  
When I'm confused  
  
I find hope when   
  
I'm let down  
  
Not in me  
  
But in You-Switchfoot-**

The play is over and Dean’s mom is telling him how good he was. He tells her to please stop. Dean sees Castiel with his father walking away he watches him go. Becky comes up to Dean.

“Dean you were marvelous.” She says.

“Thank you.” Dean says as he walks off.

Dean’s father John is there, Dean had no idea he had come. He just knew he didn’t want to see him.

“Fine performance son.” John says.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asks.

“Your mom told me about it, I thought we could go to the diner?” John asks.

“I’m not hungry.” Dean says as he walks off.

“Dean don’t walk away.” John yells.

“You taught me how.” Dean says.

 

It’s Monday morning and Dean’s at school. Pamela and Lisa are sitting together and when they notice Dean they start whispering about him. He notices them and walks off in the opposite direction.

He sees Castiel and walks over to him sitting down next to him. Castiel looks up as Dean walks over.

“People can see you.” Castiel says.

“And that would ruin your reputation how?” Dean asks.

Dean looks at Castiel’s book. “What’s that?” He asks.

Castiel holds up the book he is reading.

I’m reading all the books on Mr. Rothman’s list of contemporary American authors.” Castiel says.

“And how many books are there?” Dean asks.

“100 but then there are his British list and his European list.” Castiel replies.

“So is this all on your list?” Dean asks. “To read all these books.”

Castiel takes a drink of his orange juice from the squeezebox it is almost empty and the sound of sucking it through the straw is loud in the silence. Castiel ignores his question and goes back to his book.

“Cas, I’m trying here ok. Maybe, maybe I miss spending time with you. Maybe you inspire me.” Dean says.

“Sounds like bull.” Castiel says.

“Which part?” Dean asks.

“All of it.” Castiel says.

“Well it’s not.” Dean says.

“Prove it.” Castiel says as he walks off.

Dean chases after him. “Castiel.” He calls out running down the stairs.

“Castiel!” He calls out again.

“You don’t know the first thing about being someone’s friend.” Castiel spits out.

“I don’t’ want to just be your friend.” Dean says.

“You don’t know what you want.” Castiel says.

“Neither do you, maybe you’re just scared someone might actually want to be with you.” Dean says.

“And why would that scare me?” Castiel asks.

“Cuz then you wouldn’t be able to hide behind your books, or your fricking telescope or your faith.” Dean says.

Castiel gives Dean a look like he could kill him. Castiel goes to walk off and Dean grabs him.

“No you know the real reason you’re scared? It’s because you want to be with me too.” Dean says.

Castiel runs to his car gets in and peels out of the parking lot.

After school Dean is working on the Impala when Sam comes by. Sam turns on the radio it’s playing flood by Jars of Clay.

Sam asks. “What the hell is this?”

“Castiel lent it to me.” Dean says.

“Now he’s got you listening to his people’s music?” Sam asks.

“Ok his people?” Dean asks.

“His bible hugging, crucifix wearing, honk if you love Jesus people.” Sam says.

“He’s not like that.” Dean says.

“Well you know you got Lisa thinking that little lip action was real.” Sammy says

Dean doesn’t say anything he just toys with a wrench.

“What’s with you dude? It’s like you don’t have time for your real friends anymore.” Sam asks.

“I don’t know Sam. I’m just over it. Sick and tired of doing the same old shit all the time.” Dean says.

“He’s changed you and you don’t even know it.” Sam says.

“Let me guess Lisa say that to?” Dean asks.

“No I did.” Sam says.

 

Later that night Dean goes to see Castiel he’s sitting on the porch in the swing reading a book. Dean has a bag with him. Castiel looks up from his book seeing Dean.

“You” Castiel says.

“Me” Dean says back.

He holds the bag up for Castiel.

“What is it?” Castiel asks.

Dean hands it to him and smiles.

“Thank you” Castiel says.

“Well see you at school.” Dean says.

Castiel nods and says. “K”

He looks in the bag and sees a new hoodie. He holds it up smiling.

“Mister Winchester.” Castiel’s father says.

“Later Reverend” Dean replies.

Castiel’s father sits down beside him.

“Boys like that, they have, they have expectations. You know the rules around here are not going to change.” His father says.

“Fine” Castiel says.

“Now you might not care what I say or think, but you should care about God’s opinion.”  His father says.

“I think he wants me to be happy. Dad it’s just a hoodie. I’m gonna go make us some dinner.” Castiel says.

His father just sits there on the porch shaking his head.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**It’s gonna be Love  
It’s gonna be great   
It’s gonna be more then I can take  
It’s gonna be free  
It’s gonna be real  
It’s gonna change everything I feel   
It’s gonna be sad   
It’s gonna be true  
It’s gonna be me baby  
It’s gonna be you baby  
It’s gonna be...It’s gonna be Love-Mandy Moore-**

 

It’s Tuesday and time for school they are in the hallway. They being Lisa, and Sam. Lisa hands Sam a picture from the stack she’s carrying. Gabe comes up to them.

“Castiel Novak, oh me oh my, he was looking kinda good in the play.” Sam says.

Lisa hands Gabe the picture since he was curious.

“I don’t know man.” Sam says.

“He did not look hot.” Lisa says.

“He looked hot. In yeah I’d have to say he looked hot.” Gabe says.

“Wait I have the best idea.” Lisa says.

 

They go to the computer lab at school and Pam, Sam and Ash are changing a picture of Castiel on the computer.

“Can you do something like move it’?” Ash asks.

 

Right before lunch Pam is outside passing out fliers.

“Here take one.” Pam says to random students passing by. Pam and Gabe are both standing with fliers when Ash approaches.

“Hey look at this.” Pam tells Ash as she hands him a flier. Pam continues passing out the fliers to anyone that wants one.

 

Castiel is in the school rounding the corner when Lisa makes her move.

“Castiel” Lisa says.

Castiel turns around surprised that she is speaking to him.

“Hey I just want you know. No hard feelings, me and Dean are totally through” Lisa says.

“I don’t’ know what you mean.” Castiel says.

“Come on.” Lisa grabs his hand and pulls him along with her into the cafeteria.

“Eat lunch with me.” Lisa says.

“Okay” Castiel replies.

Lisa strolls over to a table and picks up a flier.

“Is that you?” Lisa asks.

The picture is obviously a fake they plastered Castiel’s head on some hot looking guy who is standing there in some kind of pose with his junk hanging out basically. And it leaves nothing to the imagination.

“Nice bod.” Lisa says.

She looks at Castiel viciously, Castiel grabs the flier he is shy and this is horrible something like his worst nightmare come true. Being exposed for everyone to see. He realizes they are all laughing at him; he’s breathing heavy and thinking I’ve got to get out of here. He turns to bolt and runs right into Dean’s chest, who catches him in his arms.

“Woah” Dean says.

Dean holds on to him as he shuts his eyes and buries his head into Dean’s shoulder.

“Look this about me, okay?” Dean says.

Castiel opens his eyes to look up at Dean blue meeting green.

“This is not you.” He tells Castiel as he sets his bag down.

“Stay here” Dean says as he angrily snatches the flier from Lisa as he makes his way to Ash.

“Hey man” Ash says as he takes the flier from Dean.

“God no wonder you’ve been keepin him locked up man. This. I had no idea that this was underneath all that.” Ash says as he laughs.

Dean shoves Ash completely pissed the fuck off. And Ash shoves him right back.

“Ash stop it.” Pamela says.

“You stay out of this.” Ash tells Pam as he turns back towards Dean.

“This is” is all Ash can get out before Dean punches him in the face. Pam tries to comfort Ash but he’s pissed and not ready to stop fighting. Some random student tries to break them up and Ash pushes them.

Ash says to Dean. “We are through.”

Dean turns to walk away and heads back to Castiel.

“We are through forever.” Ash yells out to Dean.

“Are you ok?” Dean asks Castiel.

Castiel just nods at Dean.

Ash is still yelling in the background. “You made a mistake Dean.”

Dean ignores him and focuses all his attention on Cas.

“Are you sure? Let’s get the hell out of here.” Dean says.

He picks up his bag and him and Cas leave. Dean leads Cas down the stairs his arms around him.

“Babe, I’m sorry they are animals alright?” Dean says.

Castiel shuts his eyes tightly.

“You want me to take you home?” Dean asks Cas.

Castiel nods and Dean runs a hand through his hair softly before getting him in the car and driving him home.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Dean asks him.

“mmm. I’m fine thank you for everything.” Castiel tells Dean.

Castiel turns to open the door and get out.

“Hey” Dean says.

He turns his head back to look at Dean.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Dean says.

Castiel nods “Ok.”

“Will you go out with me Saturday night?” Dean asks.

Cas looks down.

“Um I’m sorry..I can’t go.” Cas says.

“Oh um you got something else planned or something?” Dean asks.

Cas shakes his head. “No it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Dean asks.

Castiel looks down again embarrassed.

“My dad won’t let me date.” He says quietly.

“Oh.” Dean says.

Castiel gets out of the car and flees.

 

Dean drives to the church where the Reverend is. The church door opens as Dean pushes his way through. The Reverend looks up when the door opens. Dean approaches the podium cautiously.

“Can I help you?” The Reverend asks.

“Uh yeah sir I’d like to ask Castiel out for Saturday night.” Dean says.

“That’s not possible.” The Reverend says.

“Well with due respect I’d ask you to reconsider.” Dean says.

“With all due respect I’ve made up my mind Mister Winchester.” The Reverend says.

Dean looks at him and doesn’t make a move.

“You can exit the way you came.” The Reverend says.

Dean waits a minute then says. “Listen I’m sorry I haven’t treated Castiel the way I should have. He deserves more than that. I am just asking for the same thing you teach us every day in church.” Dean says.

Reverend Novak looks up at Dean.

“And that’s faith.” Dean says.

 

It’s Saturday night and Dean is picking Cas up for their date. The Reverend agreed to let him take Cas out after what Dean said. They are driving to the diner in the Impala.

“I can’t believe you asked my father for permission.” Cas says.

“It was no big deal. He was cool about it.” Dean says even though it terrified him.

They get to the diner and get out of the car. Dean takes Cas’s hand and leads him inside. They get seated and order.

Dean gets his favorite a bacon cheese burger and fries and Castiel gets a chicken salad and a coke. Dean gets a slice of cherry pie to go.

Dean drives them to the water; they are sitting in the car when Dean opens the pie. He takes a forkful into his mouth.  
“Oh my god Cas. You have to try this pie.” Dean says.

Dean scoops up a forkful and feeds it to Cas. Cas gets some on the corner of his lip and Dean licks it off. Dean wants Castiel so bad but he’s not gonna pressure him so he backs off.

Dean gets out some tattoos and show’s them to Cas.

“So which one do you want, and where at?” Dean asks Cas.

Cas picks a Celtic cross and he points to his shoulder blade. Dean pulls down the back of his shirt and it’s not going to work.

“Cas you are going to have to lift your shirt so I can put this on your shoulder blade.” Dean says. Cas does and Dean does his best to get the tattoo on without touching Cas too much.

“There” Dean says with a smile.

“Thank you” Castiel says.

They get out the car and go for a walk hand in hand.

“So what’s number one on your list?” Dean asks Cas.

Cas shakes his head and smiles like he’s not going to tell Dean.

“Well my number one is getting out of this town.” Dean says.

“mm. I don’t think getting out is going to be the problem. It’s more like figuring out what to do when you get somewhere.” Castiel tells him.

“What does that mean?” Dean asks.

“You can do anything.” Castiel replies. “How can you see places like this, and have moments like this and not believe?” Cas asks Dean.

“You’re lucky to be so sure.” Dean says.

Castiel drops his hand and walks forward a couple steps.

“It’s like the win, I can’t see it, but I feel it.” Cas says.

“What do you feel?” Dean asks.

“I feel wonder and beauty, joy and love. I mean it it’s” Castiel says.

Castiel turns to face Dean before he continues.

“It’s the center of everything.” Castiel says.

“I might kiss you.” Dean says.

“I might be bad at it.” Castiel says.

“That’s not possible.” Dean says as he leans in to kiss him laying his hand on Cas’s cheek.

“Cas” Dean whispers.

He looks up at Dean, Dean gazes at him saying softly “I love you.”

Cas doesn’t say anything look at Dean startled.

“Now would be the time to say something.” Dean says softly.

“I told you not to fall in love with me.” Castiel says softly.

 

They get back into the car and Dean drives them somewhere and stops being all secretive.

“Come on, Come on let’s go.” He tells Cas pulling him out of the car.

“What are we doing?” Cas asks.

“Ok stand here.” Dean says.

“All right.” Cas says.

“Ok one foot there.” He points to the left side of the chalk in the road.

“Okay.” Cas says.

“And one foot here.” Dean says.

“Ok.” Cas replies again.

“There you go.” Dean says.

“You are acting like a crazy person what’s going on Dean?” Castiel asks.

“Right now you’re straddling the state line.” Dean says as he points to the sign that says welcome to Virginia behind him.

“You are in two places at once.” Dean says.

Cas hugs him and grins and they get into the car and Dean drives them to Cas’s he gives Cas a chaste kiss goodnight and drives off.

Later Castiel is in bed and he thinks Dean just did two of the things I have on my list for me. Man I am so screwed.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Dean drives Castiel to school that Monday. They walk up to the courtyard hand in hand. Pam is standing with Ash and Gabe when Pam spots the happy couple. Ash and Gabe look at Dean and Castiel. Ash gives Dean a dirty look when he and Castiel walk by. Sam and Lisa walk up to the group.

“What the hell?” Lisa asks, as Ash just shakes his head.

 

It’s later that night and Dean and Castiel stroll up to the back door of Cas’s house holding hands happy. They share a soft kiss.

“Castiel” Cas’s dad calls as he comes out the back door.

Cas and Dean look up at Cas’s dad.

“Say goodnight to Mister Winchester Cas.” His dad says. The Reverend hurries over to them. Dean looks down and backs away from Castiel letting go of Cas’s hand.

“Dean go home the night is over.” Cas’s dad says.

Dean says goodnight to Cas.

“Goodnight” Cas says back.

“Goodnight Sir” Dean says as he leaves.

“Castiel your behavior is sinful.” His father says.

Castiel looks at his father taken back.

“You’re acting with that boy like…” His father says.

“In love?” Cas asks

“Castiel you’re a child.” His dad says.

“Dad look at me, I’m not a child.” Castiel says.

“Then stop acting childish.” His dad says.

“I love him.” Cas says.

Reverend Novak looks down at him worried. “Then be fair to him Castiel before things get worse.” His dad says as he walks away into the house.

Castiel goes and sits down on the swing on the porch. He knows he’s not being fair and he should tell Dean what is going on. But they are so happy and he doesn’t want that to change. And he’s afraid it will if he does.

 

Later that night when it’s late and dark Castiel is at the cemetery with his telescope again. Dean pulls up in the Impala. He turns off the engine and gets out carrying a bag of stuff with him.  
“Hi” Dean says.

“Hello Dean” Cas says.

Dean shuts the car door and walks over to Cas giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Will you help me?” Cas asks.

“Yeah” Dean says.

They both walk to the telescope stuff.

“So what you tell your father?” Dean asks.

“The truth” Castiel says.

Dean picks up the stand so Cas can put his telescope on it.

“I just left you out of it.” Castiel says.

Dean looks through his bag for something as Cas messes with his telescope.

“So what did you want to see?” Cas asks.

“um…Pluto” Dean says.

“umm.. Pluto only rises a couple minutes before the sun.” Castiel says.

Dean pulls out a thermos from his bag.

“I have brought hot coffee.” Dean says as he sets the thermos on the floor and pulls out a blanket from his bag.

“And I brought a blanket.” Dean says.

“You planned this.” Cas says.

Dean lays out the blanket on the ground.

“Oh I hoped for it.” Dean says.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Cas asks.

“Are you seducible?” Dean asks

Cas shakes his head.

“That’s what I thought therefore another blanket, one for me and one for you.” Dean says.

“Thank you” Cas says.

Dean walks over to Cas kissing his neck. He takes something out of his pocket and unfolds it.

“Can you find me this star? Right here.” Dean asks.

Dean asks as he points to a spot on the paper.

“Sure” Cas says.

Cas takes the paper and looks through his telescope looking for the star. Dean goes to his bag and takes something else out.

“So why am I looking for this star?” Cas asks.

“Because I had it named for you.” Dean says.

Dean smiles as Cas looks up at him surprised. Dean waves the paper in his hand.

“See its official from the national star registry.” Dean says as he hands Cas the rolled up paper.

“This is wonderful.” Cas says.

He looks up from the paper to smile at Dean.

“I love you.” Cas says.

They kiss for a few and Dean is getting into and backs away.

“Okay, ok I’m sorry” Dean opens his eyes. “I’m stopping.” Dean says.

They both go sit down Cas settles into Dean’s arms with his back against Dean’s chest. Dean wraps an arm around Cas placing a hand over his.

“So what’s your number one?” Dean asks Cas.

“To marry in the church my mom grew up in. It’s where my parents were married.” Cas says. Dean smiles and nuzzles Cas’s neck softly.

They watch the stars just talking quietly into the night.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean gets home the next morning, his mom is sitting outside at the patio table. He grabs his mom as he walks up scaring her.

“Hey,” Dean says and kisses her on the cheek.

“Did you just get in?” His mom asks.

“Yeah,” Dean says.

“Well thank goodness I didn’t know. I would have panicked.” His mom says.

“Sorry,” Dean says.

“Dean were you with Castiel? Dean be careful. He’s the reverends son. Please.” His mom says.

“Mom it’s different with him okay?” Dean says.

“It’s different with him?” His mom asks.

“Yes,” Dean says.

“It better be different with him.” His mom says.

Dean just smiles at her and shakes his head.

“I was doing laundry the other day,” His mom says as she takes a paper out of her briefcase.

“And I found this,” she says as she unfolds the paper.

“Examine a moon rock, go to college, and get into medical school.” His mom says.

Dean looks at his mom.

“Honey these are beautiful ambitions. They’re but you’re going to have to work really hard,” his mom says.

“I can do that,” Dean says.

“Yeah you can,” his mom says.

“Castiel he has faith in me, you know? He makes me want to be different. Better.” Dean says.

 

Dean and Castiel stroll down the street later that night hand in hand. Castiel is staring straight ahead not saying a word, his face blank. Lisa and Pam come out of a store nearby and totally ignore Cas and Dean when they walk by.

“From citizen high to Citizen Low,” Dean says.

Dean finally turns his attention toward Cas, who is still looking forward with a blank look on his face like he’s lost or something. Cas has been fighting with himself about telling Dean what is going on with him.

“Are you worried about college applications?” Dean asks.

Cas shakes his head slowly “no,” he says.

They walk into the alley somewhere along the way they stopped holding hands.

“I’m not applying to college,” Cas says.

“I thought you said,” Dean says.

“No you assumed,” Cas says.

“Gonna take a year off? Try the peace core thing?” Dean asks.

“No,” Castiel says softly.

“Okay,” Dean says.

They stop walking and Cas turns towards Dean.

“What are you going to do then Cas?” Dean asks.

Cas doesn’t answer Dean right away and Dean looks at him worried.

I’m sick,” Castiel says.

“I’ll take you home, you’ll be better tomorrow.” Dean says.

“No. No,” Cas interrupts him shaking his head.

“Dean,” he pauses before continuing “I have leukemia,” Cas says.

Dean kind of laughs thinking he can’t be serious.

“No. You’re 18. You’re perfect.” Dean says.

“No. No. I found out 2 years ago. I’ve stopped responding to treatments.” Cas says.

Dean bites his bottom lip.

“So why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asks.

“The doctor said I should go on and live life normally as—best I could. I—didn’t want anybody to be weird around me.” Cas says.

“Including me?” Dean asks.

Cas’s eyes well up with tears.

“Especially you,” Cas says.

Dean doesn’t say anything.

“You know I was getting along with everything fine. I accepted it. And then you happened.” Cas says.

He stares down and sucks in a breath.

“I do not need a reason to be angry with God.” Cas says.

Dean stares at Cas his heart is heavy and he’s not saying a word. Cas turns around and runs from the alley leaving Dean there alone.

Dean gets into his car, and drives to his father’s house. He gets there and gets out and starts banging on his father’s front door. His dad steps out on the porch.

“Dean?” He asks.

“I need your help,” Dean says.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” His father asks him confused.

“It’s my boyfriend, Castiel. He’s—“Dean says.

“He’s got cancer. Okay? I need you to come see him right now.” Dean says.

“Okay will you calm down?” His father asks.

“Can you help me or not?” Dean asks.

“I don’t—I don’t know his case. I don’t know his history. I’d have to talk to his doctor. I’m a cardiologist. I can’t—.” His father says.

“You know, just forget it. I knew it.” Dean says.

Dean turns around and leaves. His father is calling after him.

“Would you wait? Dean, wait!” His father yells.

 

Dean is driving home making the long drive and listening to You by Switchfoot. He’s staring at the empty road and trying his best not to cry. How the fuck is this fair. He finally finds someone he loves and now they are going to die.

Dean is standing in the backyard later that day alone, when Sam approaches him.

“Hey,” Sam says. “Your mom called me talked to me man.”

“About what”? Dean asks.

“You and Castiel,” Sam says.

“What’s there to talk about? He’s the best person I’ve ever met.” Dean says.

“I didn’t understand,” Sam says.

Dean looks at Sam for a minute then answers.

“It’s ok Sammy, its ok.” Dean says.

Over the next few days Dean goes to Cas’s house a lot. He leaves flowers for him every day and today is no different. He sees the Reverend outside talking to a neighbor.

“Dean,” The Reverend says.

“I’m not going anywhere, please tell Castiel that,” Dean says.

Dean leaves the Reverend to contemplate that as he drives off.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Dean is outside working on the Impala when he looks up and sees Castiel standing there. Dean walks over to him slowly.

“I’m sorry I should have told you sooner,” Castiel says.

“No. No, I kept out out—“Dean says.

“No, no, no, if anything you kept me healthy longer,” Cas says.

Castiel looks down sadly. Dean looks down at the ground then back at Castiel getting up the nerve to ask him a question.

“Are you scared?” Dean asks.

“To Death,” Cas says.

Dean averts his eyes; he can’t believe Castiel is joking about something like this.

“Lighten up,” Castiel says.

Dean looks at him miserably. “It’s not funny,” Dean says.

The two stare at each other. Castiel shuts his eyes and presses his forehead against Dean’s. Castiel finally opens his eyes and looks at Dean.

“I’m scared of not being with you,” Castiel says as tears fill his eyes.

“Oh baby, that will never happen. Okay?” Dean says.

Dean cups Cas’s face and Cas smiles. Dean hugs Cas tightly and says “I’ll be here. Do you want to go inside the house?” Dean asks.

“Yes.” Cas says softly.

They walk into the house hand in hand. Dean leads Cas to his room. They sit on the bed somewhat awkwardly.

“Dean, if I am gonna die anyways, I want you to make love to me before I do.” Cas says.

Cas leans towards Dean and kisses him softly. Dean takes his face in his hands and strokes his cheeks tenderly.

“Are you sure?” He asks Cas “Yes I am sure. Make love to me Dean.” Cas says.

Dean lays Cas back on the bed and straddles his lap kissing him; he nips at his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Cas opens his mouth under Deans and Dean slides his tongue inside sliding his against Cas’s slowly. They make out for a while just enjoying kissing each other.

“Dean I want more.” Cas says.

“Mmm k,” Dean says.

Dean lifts Cas u and slides his shirt off his body. Looking at Cas’s chest intently. He slides his own shirt off and over his head throwing it on the floor with Cas’s. He bends down and runs his hands over Cas’s chest slowly. Dean kisses down Cas’s neck, sucking and licking. He is careful not to leave marks he doesn’t want to get him in trouble. He keeps kissing Cas’s neck the boy making lil noises in his throat. Dean kisses down more down his throat sucking on his pulse point before kissing lower. He slides his hand over one of Cas’s nipples tweaking it gently. Cas moans and arches off the bed some. Dean slides his tongue across the nipple before sucking it into his mouth, making Cas moan even more.

Dean looks at Cas as he kisses down his stomach. “Are you sure babe?” He asks Cas.

“I’m sure Dean, I promise.” Cas says.

Dean undoes the button on Cas’s pants sliding the zipper down slowly, he pulls his pants off slowly, throwing them on the growing pile of clothes. Dean is trying to remember this is Cas’s first time and to go slowly. Dean bends forward and nuzzles Cas’s dick with his nose. Cas arches into Dean’s nose moaning a bit. Dean realizes then that this is the first time anyone besides Cas has touched him. Now Dean wants to make it even better for him. And the fact that this is the only time he could do it also weighs on Dean’s mind.

Dean slides his boxers down the boy’s legs, before taking Cas’s dick into his hand. He wraps his hand around the base stroking up and down slowly a couple times. Cas is moaning and arching against Dean’s hand. Dean leans forward and licks the pre-cum off the tip of his dick. Cas grabs Dean’s hair into his fingers moaning loudly.

“Mmm.. you like that do you?” Dean asks.

“Oh God yes,” Cas says.

“You’ll like this even more,” Dean says “How far do you want to go Cas?” He asks the boy?

“All the way, I want everything you have to give me Dean.” Cas says shakily.

Dean bends back down and takes Cas into his mouth licking from top to bottom making the boy arch and groan. Dean sucks Cas into his mouth fully taking the boy in as far as he can go. Cas arches and moans “Oh MY DEAN!” Dean keeps sucking and pumping his hand at the base of Cas’s dick. Then he stops.

“I’ll be right back Cas, we need something if you want to go all the way.” Dean says as he walks to the bathroom and gets his lube from under the sink he grabs a condom also.

He slides off his Jeans and boxers before Straddling Cas again rubbing his dick against Cas’s they both moan as the sensation of their dicks rub together. Dean lubes his fingers up.

“Turn over,” he tells Cas.

Cas turns over face down in the bed his head lying on the pillows. Dean straddles his hips, lubing his fingers up good. Dean runs his finger down the crack of Cas’s ass making Cas shiver in response. Dean teases the outside of Cas’s hole before sliding his finger a little bit inside.  Cas hisses as Dean’s finger He

“Are you ok babe?” Dean asks.

“I’m fine.” Cas says.

Dean moves his finger in and out of Cas’s hole slowly after Cas is adjusted he adds a second fingers making the boy hiss again. He scissors his fingers pumping them in and out of Cas. As he pumps he finally hits the good spot and when he does Cas arches off the bed moaning loudly “Oh do that again” he moans. Dean does it again and Cas moans just as loud. Dean adds another finger and by now Cas is Dean

“Enough Dean, I’m ready now” Cas grunts out.

Dean leans down and kisses Cas’s back. “I want to see you when you cum Cas, turn over.” Dean whispers.

Cas turns over Dean gives him a pillow to prop his thighs up. Dean slides his dick to Cas’s hole and slowly slides in. Cas hisses in pain as his hole is breached for the first time with something bigger then fingers. Dean stills himself letting Cas get adjusted to the size and feeling of him inside him.

“Move now,” Cas demands.

Dean moves thrusting all the way in bottoming out inside of Cas moaning loudly. He pumps in and out of Cas drawing noises from the boy’s throat as he hits his prostate each stroke he goes. Dean and Cas’s moans filling the room. Dean can feel himself getting close, he reaches down and grabs Cas’s dick and starts pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“Oh god Dean” Cas yells out.

“So good, so tight Cas” Dean moans out.

Dean cums first loudly and hard his seed spilling inside Cas. Cas comes right after Dean stroking him through his orgasm. Dean slides out of Cas carefully not to hurt him and lies next to him.

“Oh I never thought it’d be like that,” Cas says.

“Like what?” Dean asks out of breath.

“So good, so right feeling,” Cas says.

“It is when it’s with someone you love.” Dean says.

“I love you too Dean” Cas says.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Dean’s decide he wants to learn how to dance so he asks his mom so he can have a dance with Cas before he gets sicker and can’t do it.

His mom is sitting on the couch so he walks over to her.

“Hey mom, can you do me a favor?” Dean asks her.

“Sure honey what is it?” She asks.

“Can you teach me how to dance?” Dean asks.

“So you can dance with Cas?” She asks.

“Yeah mom, so I can dance with Cas,” Dean says.

Dean’s mom tells him where to place his arms and then shows him how to dance slowly. Dean is not as bad at it as he thought he was going to be. He spins his mom around as he dances with her.

“Thanks mom,” Dean says.

“You’re welcome Dean,” his mom replies.

“I’m going to Cas’s now; I’ll be back later mom.” Dean says.

Dean gets into the car and drives over to Cas’s house. He gets there and he and Cas go out on the porch and Dean puts the radio down he’s carried with him. He puts on Everything by Lifehouse and takes Cas into his arms and slowly dances with him. Cas lays his head on Dean’s shoulder and smiles.

“Dean I thought you said you could not dance?” Cas asks.

“My mom showed me how, I learned for you babe,” Dean says.

Cas just smiles and Dean slowly dances with him for the song. They sit down on the porch swing and cuddle together until it’s time for Dean to go home. He gives Cas a small kiss goodbye just in case his dad decides to come out.

“Goodnight Cas, I love you.” Dean says.

“I love you too Dean, Goodnight.” Cas says.

Dean gets into his car and heads home falling into bed, sleeping late the next day. He gets up and goes to get Castiel they are spending the day out going to eat and then sit by the docks and watch the water for a while. He knows Castiel is looking forward to this so he is also. Plus he’s trying to keep his mind off the fact that any day now Cas could become sick, and that scares the hell out of Dean.

He goes to pick up Cas and they go eat at their favorite place to eat by the water. Then they sit and watch the ducks and the water on the dock. Cas’s head is resting on Dean’s shoulder and he pulls up his jacket around his shoulders so he doesn’t get cold and kisses his temple running his hand through Cas’s hair. After a while he takes Cas home and tells him to go to bed.

The next day Dean goes to the cemetery to get Castiel’s telescope. He hears a loud truck pull up and he looks up. It’s Ash; he’s getting out of the truck a coming over to Dean.

“So, um I talked to Sam,” Ash replies awkwardly.

Dean just nods his head at Ash.

“Need some help with this stuff?” Ash asks him.

“Sure.” Dean says.

They get the stuff loaded up and Dean drives over to Cas’s house. Dean is going to make his telescope for him since he’s too weak to do it himself. He pulls the telescope out of the trunk and puts everything on the work table. He makes a measurement on the telescope and then marks it on his clipboard.

Castiel is asleep in his room and he hears sawing so he gets up slowly looking around dazed. He is not feeling good at all he’s very dizzy and very weak feeling and he really doesn’t like it. He slowly makes his way over to the window looking out. Dean is out there working on his telescope, he smiles softly.

“Castiel what’s that boy doing in the yard?” His father asks him.

Castiel turns towards his father looking very ill.

“Castiel what’s a matter?” His father asks him as he faints and falls forward into his arms.

“Castiel! Castiel!” His father calls.

They call 911 and an ambulance comes and takes Cas away in it. Dean is panicking this is the day he’s been dreading for a while now. Castiel is sick and in the hospital. He drives there slowly, he wants to be with him but he’s letting his dad have some time with him first.

He gets to the hospital and asks the desk what room Cas is in. He makes his way there. Not really wanting to do this but he loves Cas so he’s going. He gets to his room and his dad is sitting with him.

“Hello Reverend,” Dean says.

“Dean, he’s un[conscious](http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/conscious), the doctor said he could wake up at any time now. Why don’t you go home and get some sleep and I’ll call if there is a change.” Cas’s dad says.

“I’m not leaving him; I will sleep over there in that chair if you don’t mind.” Dean says.

“Sure I understand Dean,” His dad says.

Dean sits down and a couple hours he falls asleep in the chair. Cas wakes up and is watching Dean sleeping. He’s thinking about how he doesn’t want to die and leave this man who he loves so much, before falling back asleep.

 

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean is sitting in a chair next to Cas’s bed struggling to stay awake; he leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. Cas’s father walks into the room and puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean. Go home son,” Reverend says.

“I’m not tired,” Dean protests.

“I just need a minute with him,” Reverend says.

Dean leans forward and kisses Cas’s head and smile at him as he wakes up.

“I’ll be back alright?” Dean says as he goes.

Cas’s father sits down in the chair Dean has just vacated, looking at Cas for a while.

“So serious Dad,” Cas says.

“Do you remember when you were um, five or six, and you said you hated gravity and you wanted to jump off the roof and fly?” Cas’s dad says.’

Cas smiles and laughs.

“I was so angry at you for making me come down,” Cas says.

“If I kept you close Castiel, it was only because I wanted to keep you longer,” his dad says.

Castiel frowns. “Dad,” he says.

“You know when I lost your mother, I was afraid my heart would never open again,” His dad says.

“Castiel I couldn’t look at you for days, but then.” His dad says.

“I love you so much Dad,” Castiel says.

Dean is at home sitting on the porch just staring at the sun. He is thinking why life is so unfair, why does it have to be Cas who’s dying. He just got him and now he’s going to lose him already and it’s not fair. If he was a praying man he might pray but he’s not.

Dean’s so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t notice as Lisa walks up, he sees her and springs up out of his chair.

“Hi.” Lisa says

“Hey.” Dean replies.

Lisa hands Dean a packet of pictures. He holds them in his hand and smiles slightly.

“They’re pictures from the play,” She tells Dean.

They both pause not saying anything, lost in their own thoughts. Lisa breaks the silence speaking

“I’m sorry for the fliers,” she says.

“It doesn’t matter,” Dean says.

“Yeah, I guess you are with who you are supposed to be with.” Lisa says.

Dean just looks at her confused.

“It’s like he chose you.” Lisa says.

“Yeah,” Dean says.

Dean smiles at Lisa.

“I don’t even know why.” Dean says.

“I do.” Lisa replies as she kisses his cheek then walks off quickly.

Dean gets back into the car and drives back to the hospital. Castiel is sleeping when Dean approaches his room; he lets the boy sleep and goes and looks out the window. Castiel wakes up and spots Dean over by the window reading a magazine, he smiles as he watches Dean. Dean looks up and see’s Castiel is awake he smiles at him.

“Hey.” Dean says as he closes the magazine and walks over. “How are you feeling?” He asks Cas.

Dean leans down to kiss Cas’s cheek.

“I’m ok. How are you?” Cas asks.

“Pretty good,” Dean says.

“I have something for you.” Cas says.

“You do?” Dean asks.

Castiel nods at Dean “Mhmm” Cas says.

Cas reaches behind him to get a book and hands it to Dean. Dean studies the book.

“Don’t worry it’s not a bible, It was my mother’s, it’s got quotes from our favorite books, quotes by famous people, her thoughts.” Cas says.

Dean presses his lips to Cas’s hand as he holds it.

“C’mon.” Cas says.

“Ok let’s check it out.” Dean says as he flips to a page.

Dean reads a page out loud.

“What is a friend? It’s a single soul dwelling in two bodies.-Aristotle” Dean reads.

“Mhm.” Castiel says as he points to another place in the book.

“Okay. Find out who you are and do it on purpose.” Dean says.

Castiel looks up at him and smiles.

“That’s Dolly Parton.” Dean says.

“I always thought she was smart.” Castiel says.

Dean smiles and turns the pages.

“Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous.” Dean recites the lines.

Cas just closes his eyes and listens.

“Love is never boastful or conceited,” Dean recites more lines.

Castiel starts reading with Dean.

“It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and it is not resentful.” Dean and Cas recite together.

Dean sighs and Castiel opens his eyes as Dean shuts the book.

“You know what I figured out today?” Castiel says.

“What?” Dean asks.

“Maybe God has a bigger plan for me then I had for myself. Like, this journey never ends. Like you were sent to me because I was sick…to help me through all this.” Castiel says.

Dean begins to run his fingers over Castiel’s cheek softly, Castiel looks up at Dean.

“You’re my angel.” Castiel tells Dean quietly.

Dean just looks at Castiel and smiles sadly about to cry. Dean leans in and kisses Cas gently before sitting back down in the chair next to his bed. He watches as Cas falls asleep. Never in his life did he think he would be here, with Castiel Novak of all people but he knew one thing for certain he was so in love with this boy. He just hopes it doesn’t destroy him when he died, because he had a feeling that it could.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Dean walks into the hospital the next morning, as he’s walking in he sees Castiel being wheeled out in a wheel chair.

“Hey what’s going on?” Dean asks.

“Dean, I get to go home. Please tell your father thank you for me.” Cas replies.

Castiel’s father is leaving the hospital after Cas.

“What does he mean?” Dean asks.

“Dean your dad’s been trying to reach you, he’s going to pay for Castiel’s home care,” Cas’s father tells Dean.

Dean walks over to Cas.

“It’s great you get to go home, I’ll be over later. I’m going to go do something.” Dean says.

“Go see your dad Dean and tell him thank for you me,” Cas says.

Dean makes the drive to see his father, a thousand thoughts running through his brain. Why did his dad do this for him and Cas? Is his dad not as big an asshole as Dean thinks that he is? Dean pulls up to his dad’s driveway and gets out of the car, he makes his way up to the door and knocks on it softly. The door opens and Dean looks at his father with tears in his eyes.

“Thank you,” Dean says his voice wobbly.

Mr. Winchester puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean yanks him close sobbing into his father’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry,” Dean says.

“That’s ok son.” John says.

“I need to go dad I have to go see Cas I just wanted to say thank you to you,” Dean says.

Dean gets into his car and drives back to Cas’s house. He gets out of the car and starts to work on the telescope when he gets there. Knowing Cas is already asleep and he doesn’t want to bother the other boy. Dean’s hard at work when Cas’s dad comes out with a cup of coffee and a lantern for him so he can see better.

“Listen I got to finish this tonight,” Dean tells Cas’s father.

“Here something hot,” Cas’s dad replies and hands him the cup.

“I’m almost done with the rockers, did Cas order the mirrors?” Dean asks.

“Yeah,” Cas’s dad points to the shed. “They are in there.” He says.

“Great,” Dean says as they head for the shed.

“What are you going to use for side bearings?” Cas’s dad asks.

“I’m using an old phonographic turntable.” Dean replies.

“So you think you can get this done by tomorrow night?” Cas’s dad asks him.

“I have to, that’s when the comment comes, I am doing this for Cas.” Dean says.

The next night comes and Dean heads over to Cas’s house. He brings Cas outside on his balcony. There are tons of stars out and the sky is bright. Dean and Cas stand next to one another. Dean supporting Cas because he’s having a bad day and is kind of weak.

“Thank you,” Cas says.

“You’re welcome,” Dean replies.

Cas glances behind him to admire the telescope Dean made for him.

“Ok it’s time, go check it out.” Dean says.

“Okay,” Cas says as he walks over slowly.

Cas looks into the telescope seeing the comet his been wanting to see for years he gets a big smile on his face and motions to Dean.

“Come here. Come look.” Cas says to Dean.

Dean makes his way over to Cas.

“Come here, come look quick.” Cas says.

Dean gently moves Cas aside and looks into the telescope he’s in awe at the comet he sees there.

“Wow that is cool.” Dean replies.

“Mhmm” Cas says.

Cas sits down on a chair that’s outside on his balcony Dean kneels down before him.

“Do you love me?” Dean asks Cas.

“Mmm.” Cas says.

Dean smiles at Cas and takes his hand.

“Will you do something for me then?” Dean asks.

“Anything,” Cas replies.

“Will you marry me?” Dean asks.

Cas nods and smiles and he’s on the verge of crying. Cas gets up and Dean sits down and pulls Cas into his lap. Dean kisses Cas softly. They watch the stars in the sky for some time before Dean goes home.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Cas said yes to Dean about getting married. Dean drove home and sat down with his mom to talk to her about it. His mom understood about the whole getting married to Cas thing. She even offers to help with the plans for the wedding. They are going to get married in the church where Cas’s mom got married to his father. But they will need flowers and a cake and where to have a reception. Dean is glad he’s got his mom to help him with this stuff or he’d be lost.

Cas told Dean he could plan the wedding alone. Cas was just not feeling good enough to help too much. They invite everyone they know that should be invited. There is going to be orchids and white roses. They got a cake it’s going to be Cas’s favorite, chocolate with white frosting an cherry filling. Dean is going to get the rings today with Sammy. He goes to pick up Sam in the Impala honking the horn when he gets to his house. Sam runs outside and gets into the Impala.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean says.

“Hey Dean.” Sam replies

“You ready to get these rings?” Dean asks.

“Yeah let’s do this.” Sam says.

They pull up to the jewelry store get out and walk inside.

“Hello Dean,” The jeweler says.

“Hello Mr. Edwards, I am ready for my rings.” Dean says.

“Ok let me get them out of the back.” Mister Edwards replies as he walks off.

He comes back out with the rings Dean picked out. They are white gold and have engraved in them Dean and Cas, and then I love you. They came out really nice and Dean tells Mister Edwards this. They take the rings and go. They have to go pick up the flowers next. So they drive to the florist and the florist informs them that they will deliver the flowers to the church tomorrow morning for the wedding so they don’t go bad. Dean thanks the man and they get back into the car.

“Want to go to the diner?” Dean asks Sam.

“Sure let’s go get some grub.” Sam says.

They go to the diner order their food and are talking.

“So tomorrow is the big day huh Dean?” Sam says.

“Yes tomorrow is it. I will be giving Cas one of his last wishes.” Dean says.

“It’s awesome you can do that for him Dean.” Sam says.

“Yeah I love him so much; I don’t know how I am going to make it without him.” Dean says.

“I don’t know Dean, but I’ll be around if you need me.” Sam says.

“Ok enough of this chick flick shit.” Dean says.

“Ok, ok. So what are you doing for your last night as a bachelor?” Sam asks.

“Hanging out with you Sammy.” Dean replies.

“Sounds good to me.” Dean replies.

They get into the car and drive to Sam’s house so he can get his suit for tomorrow and clothes for tonight then head back to Dean’s house. Dean’s mom buy’s him some beer for his last night as a bachelor and tells him you have to stay home and drink this no going out. So him and Sam order some pizza sit in the living room and chill out with beer and pizza.

“So did you ever think you’d be getting married at the age of 17?” Sam asks Dean.

“Nope I never saw myself getting married at all though Sam, you know that.” Dean says.

“True,” Sam says.

“I’m happy I can do this for him though, he’s such an awesome guy he deserves some happiness before he dies.” Dean says shutting his eyes.

“You sure how know how to do it Dean, you fall in love with someone finally and they are dying.” Sam says.

“I know right.” Dean says.

They eat their pizza and watch movies and drink beer late into the night. Dean is not able to sleep he’s thinking about marrying Cas tomorrow. He really can’t wait. But he is also nervous too. He wakes up early in the morning. The wedding is set for 3 p.m. He texts Cas good morning and he loves him. Cas texts back and says the same thing, and that he’s feeling pretty good today.

Dean heads out to the kitchen and greets his mom.

“Good morning mom,” Dean says.

“Morning Dean, you ready for today?” His mom asks.

“Yes, I think I’m ready.” Dean replies.

They go to the church and Dean see’s Cas, he smiles at him and walks over to him. “Hiya Cas, how are you doing?” Dean asks.

“I’m feeling really good today Dean, but you’re not supposed to see me before the wedding, its bad luck.” Cas says.

“Nah we make our own luck.” Dean says.

They wedding starts, Sam is his best man, and Cas’s cousin whom Dean doesn’t really know is his. Cas’s dad is doing the wedding. No one walks down the aisle because they are two dudes and that just is kind of weird Dean and Cas both agreed.

The only two of Dean’s friends he invited was Sam and Ash. The rest of them were not invited. Not even Pamela was invited to come with Ash because of how she treated Cas before. The wedding is going on and Cas’s dad is asking them the questions.

Reverend Novak starts out saying “Love is patient, love is kind. It is never jealous.”

“I love you.” Dean whispers to Cas.

“I love you.” Cas whispers back to Dean.

“Love is never boastful or conceited.” The reverend continues.

Dean smiles at Cas and sighs happily at him.

“It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and it is not resentful.” The reverend recites.

Dean looks out at the crowd he sees his mom, his dad who he invited after what his dad did how could he not? He sees Ash and a bunch of people from church.

“Love takes no pleasure from other people’s sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse. To trust, to hope, to endure whatever comes.” Reverend Says.

Cas and Dean decided to make their own vows. So they recite them to each other. Dean going first.

“Cas before you I didn’t think I was worth anything, but you made me see I am worth something. I love you and everything you do for me. I love the way you make me laugh, I love the way you are so fierce about life, I love the way you believe in your convictions and don’t give up on them. I just love you and I am lucky so very lucky I found you.” Dean recites his vows his eyes tearing up.

“Dean before I met you, I mean really met you I was fine. I was living life, but you helped me to live my life to the fullest, you made me believe in miracles again. You helped me to have something worth living for. I love you so much, I love everything about you. The way you love your Impala so much and call her your baby. The way you make me laugh, the way you love with all your heart. The way you try to act tough when you’re really a softy. But most importaintly I love you for loving me like you do.” Cas says as tears fall from his eyes.

“Repeat after me.” Reverend Novak says.

“I Dean Winchester do solemnly swear to take you Castiel Novak, as my lawfully wedded husband, to honor and cherish you all the days of my life.”

“I Castiel Novak do solemnly swear to take you Dean Winchester, as my lawfully wedded husband, to honor and cherish you all the days of my life.”

“You may kiss him now.” Reverend Novak replies.

Dean gives Cas a chaste kiss cuz they are in church. The crowd applauds and smiles for them.

“May I present to you Mister and Mister Winchester.” Reverend Novak says.

They head out of the church holding hands, and smiling people are outside and throwing rice at them as they walk down the church steps. They head to the reception; everything is set up there already Dean got the cake and a band. It’s going to be a good time he thinks. He drives him and Cas over in the Impala which as cheesy as it is says just married on the back of it.

“Dean thank you so much for today.” Cas replies.

“No thank you for marrying me,” Dean says smiling at Cas.

They head into the reception every one claps as the enter the building. The band is playing and people are dancing and having a great time.

The band announces Mister and Mister Winchester are about to have their first dance as a married couple. Dean and Cas make their way to the front of the dance floor. They put on a cd for their first dance to Everything by Lifehouse. They dance holding each other closely Dean’s hands around Cas’s waist and Cas’s hands around Deans neck. They finish their dance and they do the cake. Dean smashes cake in Cas’s face and Cas gives it right back to Dean. The reception ends and they have their honeymoon night now. Reverend Novak booked them in the local bed and breakfast as a wedding gift for 2 nights. So they get their bags and head over there.

“I love you Dean,” Cas says.

“I love you too Cas so much.” Dean says.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Dean’s mom and Cas’s dad got them a room at the bed n breakfast in town for two nights to celebrate their marriage.

“ _Cas are you feeling good enough for this? If not we can just got home and you can rest.”_ Dean says.

 _“Dean I feel fine today, I just want to spend our honeymoon with you in this bed doing nothing but lying around watching TV and having sex.”_ Cas replies.

 _“As much as I’d love to have sex with you Cas, maybe we shouldn’t I don’t want you to get worse.”_ Dean says.

 _“Dean I told you I am fine and I am having sex on my damn honeymoon now don’t argue with me anymore.”_ Cas says.

 _“Fine, fine I am not arguing with you about it anymore.”_ Dean replies holding up his hands.

They walk up to the front desk, and Dean checks them in.

 _“We are here to check in, it’s under Dean Winchester.”_ Dean says.

“ _Oh yes sir I see your name right here. Where is your girlfriend or wife?”_ She asks.

“ _My husband is right here.”_ Dean smiles as he replies taking Cas’s hand in his.

 _“Oh I see I am sorry for the confusion.”_ She stutters out.

They get their room key and head up to their room. They open the door and look inside. It’s a nice room it has a wonderful king-size canopy bed, and it’s got a hot tub. Cas’s dad and his mom sure went all out for them Dean thinks. But he also thinks Cas deserves it.

They put their bags down on the floor and sit on the bed. Dean looks for the remote and turns on the TV. He thinks oh look we got HBO and Showtime. They settle back onto the bed and snuggle up to each other. Dean wraps his arms around Cas and holds him tightly as they fall asleep watching some stupid movie Dean is not sure he knows the name to.

They wake up 2 hours later, apparently they were very tired. Dean wakes up to Cas staring at him while he sleeps.

“ _Cas you know I find that really creepy when you do that.”_ Dean says.

“ _I know but I can’t help myself, you are beautiful.”_ Cas replies.

“ _Cas I am not beautiful I am a man, and men are not beautiful.”_ Dean says.

“ _Well you are to me,”_ Cas says.

“ _Come on let’s check out that tub.”_ Dean says as he pulls Cas to his feet and the bathroom.

They shuffle to the bathroom looking around. There is a huge shower in there separate from the tub. They will have to use that later Cas thinks. Dean start’s the water in the tub, filling it up slowly and turns on the jets. They strip each other down to nothing, and then slide into the water. Cas moaning as the warm water soothes his tired muscles.

“ _Mmm, this might be the best present of them all.”_ Cas says as he scoots his way over to Dean.

Cas straddles Dean’s lap and kisses him hungrily. They break for air Dean leaning his forehead on Cas’s.

“ _Hello, Mister Winchester.” Cas says._

 _“Hello Mister Winchester.”_ Dean says back to Cas.

Cas kisses Dean again, dragging his tongue against Dean’s lips slowly. Dean opens his mouth letting Cas in Cas plunders his mouth sliding his tongue against Dean’s almost in a frenzied kind of way.

“ _Babe we have all night.”_ Dean says.

 _“Don’t want to wait, want you now.”_ Cas says.

Dean gently shoves Cas off his lap and stands up, getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around his waist. He drags Cas out with him wrapping a towel around his waist also, leading Cas to the bed with him. He lays Cas down and dry’s him off with the big fluffy towel, placing kisses as he goes. Cas is looking up into his eyes.

“ _Dean will you let me fuck you tonight?”_ Cas asks.

Dean looks at Cas, he’s never let anyone do that to him before. He’s never bottomed in a relationship he’s always been the Top. He thinks he can do it for Cas though.

“ _Yeah Cas if that’s what you want I will, I’ve never let anyone do it to me before though so you have to be gentle and careful.”_ Dean replies.

 _“Mmm.. K I will be.”_ Cas replies.

Dean lies back on the bed putting his hand behind his head. Cas leans forward and takes Dean’s mouth in a hot wild kiss, their tongues tangle and both try for dominance. Cas kisses his way across Dean’s jaw Cas’s stubble is rough against Dean’s chin but he likes the feel of it so it’s ok. Cas kisses his way down Dean’s neck stopping to suck hard leaving his mark on Dean’s sun-kissed freckled skin. Cas keeps kissing down Dean’s throat licking over his pulse point causing Dean to moan out lowly.

“Cas kisses down further letting his tongue slide over Dean’s nipples just the way Dean likes it. Sucking them between his lips and making them erect. Cas kisses his way down Dean’s stomach, and Dean’s hands come out from under his head to thread into Cas’s hair yanking lightly. Cas lets his tongue swirl into Dean’s belly button teasing him a bit. Before continuing down further, Cas licks a line up Dean’s shaft before swirling his tongue around the head letting it slide into he slit where there is already pre-cum leaking. Dean moans and clutches Cas’s hair tighter.

Cas gets the lube from the side table opening it up and pouring a bunch on his fingers coating them fully. He bends down again and slides the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth why he slides a finger into Dean. Dean hisses at the intrusion and moans as the feel of Cas’s mouth on his cock. Cas pumps his finger in and out slowly while teasing Dean’s cockhead with his tongue. When Dean’s ready Cas slides in another finger scissoring them and sliding them in and out of Dean’s body more quickly while flicking his tongue across Dean’s cock.

“ _JesusFuck, that feels so good Cas.”_ Dean moans out.

Cas hums against Dean’s cock and slides a third finger into him moving them in and out of Dean slowly opening him up even more for Cas’s cock, Dean writhing and moaning against the blankets. Cas slides his fingers out of Dean and Dean whimpers at the loss. Yes Dean fucking Winchester just whimpered. Cas lines up his cock and pushes against Dean’s opening.

“ _Are you ready Dean?”_ Cas grunts out.

“ _I’m ready Cas, just do it already.”_ Dean says.

Cas pushes into Dean slowly letting the man adjust to Cas inside him. Dean hisses as he feels the intrusion of Cas’s cock in his body. Cas pushes into him more bottoming out inside him stilling and waiting for Dean to adjust to him.

“ _Cas move already damnit.”_ Dean growls out.

Cas needs no more permission he begins to move in and out of Dean moaning at the feel of Dean he’s so hot and tight. Cas has never felt anything like this and he’s discovering he likes it a lot. Cas pumps his cock in and out of Dean faster brushing against his prostate making Dean arch and moan out Cas’s name.

“ _God Cas that feels too fucking good, do that again.”_ Dean moans out.

Cas keeps pumping in and out of Dean faster; Dean wraps his hand around his cock and starts to stroke in time with Cas’s thrust. Cas shoves his hand away and strokes Dean himself in time with his thrusts. Dean moans and cums seconds before Cas does. Cas yelling out Dean’s name as he cums deep inside him.

“ _Oh fuck Cas that was so hot, I didn’t think I’d like that but yeah, I liked it a lot.”_ Dean says.

Cas is trying to catch his breath he slides up the bed and lays next to Dean placing his head on Dean’s shoulder. He leans up and kisses the man softly.

“ _Thank you Dean, I love you.”_ Cas says.

“ _I love you too Cas so fucking much.”_ Dean says.

Dean slides out of bed and cleans himself off and brings back a warm wash cloth and cleans Cas off with it before they curl up in each other’s arms and fall asleep.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Dean wakes up the next morning and watches Cas sleep. He’s so peaceful, and Dean can’t believe that this man is his husband now. He also can’t believe how sick he is, he knows Cas is going to get sicker and he doesn’t know how he is going to deal with it. He never thought he’d fall in love with Castiel Novak. He thinks back to Cas’s words when they first started studying lines. “You have to promise not to fall in love with” Cas told him all those months ago. Dean remembers what he said “That won’t be a problem” he had said snickering at Cas. Well I guess I made a liar out of myself Dean thinks as he runs his hand through Cas’s hair. When he touches Cas’s forehead he notices he’s burning up.

“ _Cas, wake up.”_ Dean says as he shakes him gently.

Cas moans in his sleep and bats at Dean’s hand.

 _“Leave me alone,”_ Cas says.

Dean steps out of the room for a second and calls Cas’s dad. He tells Cas’s dad how Cas is burning up and asks what he should do.

“ _Take him to the doctor Dean with his condition we can’t fool around with that stuff, I’ll meet you there.”_ Cas’s dad replies.

“ _Ok I am getting him dressed now and we are leaving.”_ Dean says as he packs up everything quickly.

 _“Cas get up, we have to go to the hospital.”_ Dean replies.

“ _No Dean, I want to sleep.”_ Cas moans.

“ _Castiel Novak, get your ass out of the bed now and let me get you dressed.”_ Dean demands.

Cas opens his eyes and stares at Dean.

“ _Very well,”_ He growls out.

Dean gets Cas up and dressed and puts him in the passenger seat of the car. Cas turns on the air conditioner when Dean gets in. It’s cold outside; Cas should not need the air on. Dean knows this is his entire fault. He made Cas do too much again he thinks. The wedding, reception and honeymoon were just too much for the young man.

Dean gets them to the hospital and checks them in. They are waiting for Castiel to be called when his dad walks in the room. He takes a look at Cas and knows this is going to be a bad spell for his son. He wishes that he could just take this away from him that he didn’t have to go through this.

“ _Castiel how are you feeling?”_ His father asks him.

“ _I’m hot dad, is it hot in here?”_ Cas asks.

“ _NO Cas it’s not hot in here, not at all.”_ His dad replies.

“ _Castiel Novak.”_ The nurse calls his name.

Both Dean and Castiel’s father get up with him to go back to the room. Cas gets taken to be weighed and whatnot by the nurse. Dean and his father are sitting in the room.

“ _I’m sorry mister Novak; I know this is my fault.”_ Dean says.

“ _Dean now why would you say that?”_ Castiel’s father asks.

“ _Because I made him do too much at once and now he’s sick again.”_ Dean replies.

“ _Dean he was going to get sick again no matter what. That is what this leukemia is going to keep doing to him till he dies eventually.”_ Mister Novak replies.

The nurse comes back with Cas and Cas sits on the bed and they all wait for the doctor. The doctor walks in and says hello to them all in greeting.

Dean shakes his hand and introduces himself as Cas’s husband. The doctor smiles at him and tells him it’s nice to meet him.

“ _What seems to be the trouble today Castiel?”_ The doctor asks.

“ _I’m hot, like burning up hot.”_ Cas replies.

 _“Ok well let’s get you checked in. And get some fluids into you Castiel.”_ The doctor replies.

Dean steps out of the room to call his mom and let her know what is going on. She tells him if he needs her to call and she’ll be there in a minute.

They do a bunch of tests on Cas to find out what made him so sick. They won’t have the results for a day so Dean goes home really fast to get himself some more clothes and they’ve brought a cot in so he can sleep in Cas’s room. He sits by Cas’s bed and tries to not blame himself for how sick he is right now. It’s hard but he lets Cas’s dad’s words play through his mind. That it was bound to happen and Cas is just going to keep getting sick till he eventually dies. Dean isn’t sure how he’s going to go on with Cas. He loves the man so much. He never thought he’d love anyone as much as he does Cas.

Cas is sleeping so Dean crawls into his cot and tries to go to sleep. He hears Cas whimpering in his sleep and gets up and goes and sits back next to him taking his hand in his.

“ _Dean,”_ Cas says softly with a small smile.

“ _Cas how are you doing?”_ Dean asks him and rubs his thumb over Cas’s hand softly.

“ _I feel a little better Dean,”_ Cas rasps out softly.

“ _Good I am glad.”_ Dean says.

“ _Dean this is not your fault, if anything you kept me healthier longer, being with you makes me want to fight this thing so badly. Because I don’t want to leave you ever.”_ Cas rasps out.

Dean gets up and gets him some water and brings the cup with the straw back to Cas. Cas sits up in the bed and takes a sip.

“ _Thank you Dean,”_ Cas says as he falls back to sleep.

Dean sleeps in eh chair that night close to Cas in case Cas needs him again. The doctor comes in the next morning to talk to them. Dean tells him just let me call Cas’s dad and get him there then we can talk with you. The doctor says ok and walks out to take care of some other patients while they wait for Cas’s dad to arrive.

His father arrives and the doctor comes back.

“ _Castiel how are you feeling this morning?”_ The doctor asks him.

“ _I feel ok just really weak.”_ Cas replies.

“ _Castiel that is because you white blood count is not right. You are going to have to stay in bed more you can go out like once a week but nothing strenuous. Maybe a trip to the beach or something so you are not stuck in the house all the time.”_ The doctor says.

“ _Ok doctor I’ll make sure he stays in bed, when can he go home?”_ Dean asks.

“ _He can go home as soon as this last drip is done, but I want him staying in bed for at least 5 days to recuperate. And I know you two just got married but not strenuous activity if you know what I mean. Kissing is ok just not sex. He’s not in a good place for that right now.”_ The doctor states as he leaves.

Castiel’s father steps out of the room to talk to the doctor in the hallway.

“ _You hear that Cas, you have to keep your hands to yourself.”_ Dean says laughing.

“ _Indeed, I heard it I am just not sure how much I am going to follow it.”_ Cas smirks.

Dean notices the drip is done. He goes out to get the doctor and the doctor goes to get Cas’s release papers.

“ _Cas do you want to go back to my house or do you want to go to yours? I know we were going to live at mom’s because it’s bigger but do you want to do that still?” Dean asks._

 _“Yes Dean just take me home please.”_ Cas replies.

Dean gets Cas ready and they drive home to Dean’s house. Dean’s mom greets them at the door.

“ _Hello Cas, how are you doing?”_ Mrs. Winchester asks him.

“ _I’m ok thank you. Kind of hungry though.”_ Cas replies.

“ _Dean can make you a sandwich and some soup.”_ She replies.

“ _That would be great thank you so much, I am sorry to be a bother.”_ Cas replies.

“ _Cas you are not a bother, don’t say that.”_ Dean says as he goes to cooking Cas and him some dinner.

He gets Cas settled on the couch with the remote and goes to make the grilled cheeses and soup they are going to have for dinner. HE gets Cas some juice to go with his soup and grilled cheese and gets a coke for himself and carries everything to the couch. Cas is there watching some weird show about history.

“ _Here you go Cas.”_ Dean replies.

“ _Thank you Dean, this looks good.”_ Cas replies.

They eat in silence and then cuddle up to watch TV before bedtime. Dean drags Cas to bed around ten o’clock he needs his rest after all. They curl up around each other and fall asleep Cas’s head on Dean’s chest and Dean’s arms around Cas.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Dean and Cas spend months together. Cas getting to go out once a week like the doctor said. He is getting frustrated with being cooped up all the time and is taking it out on Dean at times. Dean takes it all in stride though; he knows Cas hates being stuck in the house. That is why he lets Cas start going outside with him at least once a day on the porch just to sit. He had called Cas’s doctor and asked him what he thought. His doctor said it was fine just don’t’ leave the house for more than one day a week.

On this particular week Dean was taking Cas to the beach with all their friends. Sam was coming and Jess this new girl at the school whom Sam was head over hills for. Sam and Cas found they had a lot in common and liked spending time with each other. Gabriel was even enjoying time he spent with Cas. He sort of became part of the Sam Dean and Cas group, leaving Ash and the others behind.

They pile into the Impala and head to the beach. Dean has packed a picnic lunch of sandwiches and brownies his mom made and chips and soda’s. They get out of the car when they hit the beach and Dean carries the cooler down to the spot they picked out. Cas is laying out his chair and towel and then plops down on his towel in just swim trunks. Dean admires how sexy his husband is.

“Cas we need to put sunscreen on you or you’re going to burn.” Dean says.

“Can you do it Dean I am all comfortable now.” Cas says.

“Yeah Cas, I’ll do it for you.” Dean replies.

Dean sits down next to his husband and opens the lotion up. He pours a generous amount out into his hands and rubs it into Cas’s back slowly making sure to cover every inch.

“Turn over babe and I’ll do the front.” Dean says.

Cas turns over onto his back and Dean massages lotion into that side of his body as well. He bends down and gives Cas a kiss. Cas returns it and puts on his sunglasses and turns back over onto his stomach and relaxes.

“Sam, Dean and Cas are so cute.” Jessica says to Sam as she watches the two married men.

“Yeah they are something, I don’t think they are cute but they defiantly are made for each other.” Sam says.

Sam watches his best friend with his new husband and smiles. Dean is really happy for the first time in his life and Sam is glad. He’s only worried about how Dean will be when Cas finally dies.

“Cas do you want to go in the water for a while?” Dean asks.

“Indeed that sounds like fun.” Cas replies as they get up and walk to the water.

They walk in slowly holding hands. Dean used to hate PDA now he’s fine with it. He’s going to spend as much time touching Cas as he can before Cas dies. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s neck as they get out into the deeper water. Dean kisses his husband lightly.

“You know I love you right Castiel Winchester?” Dean asks.

“Yes Dean I know you love me, I love you as well.” Cas replies.

“I just can’t believe how lucky I was to have met you, and you know me I don’t normally do the chick flick moments and stuff. But I think that given the circumstances I am changing my rules for now.” Dean says.

“Dean I wish for us to have intercourse tonight.” Cas says.

“Cas you know what the doctor said. No strenuous activity.” Dean replies.

“Dean I don’t want to die until I make love with my husband one last time. You can call it my dying wish.” Cas replies.

“Ok Cas, whatever you want.” Dean says.

They make their way back up to the towels and the blanket that Jess and Sam laid out.

“You ready to eat Cas?” Dean asks.

“Yes I believe I could eat something.” Cas replies.

Dean rummages through the cooler taking out the turkey sandwich he made for Cas, while he made ham for everyone else. Dean hands Cas his sandwich and a sierra mist soda. Because Cas prefers that to coke.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas says as he takes a bite.

“You’re welcome Cas.” Dean replies.

They eat their lunch in silence pretty much till Dean busts out the brownies. He hands them out and Cas takes a big bite of his and moans loudly. It shoots straight to Dean’s dick. It’s been months since their honeymoon and months since he’s touched Cas intimately or been touched that way in return. He’s hard and aching for it.

They go back into the water after lunch and swim for a bit, Cas is getting tired when they get out so Dean goes to pack up the car and they head home. Calling goodbye to Sam and Jess as they drive off.

“That was a good day, thank you Dean.” Cas says.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it Cas, now let’s get you home and we can have a nap before dinner.” Dean replies.

“A nap sounds good, I am a little tired.” Cas replies.

Dean knows that the sun zaps Cas’s energy right up and that once he has a nap he will be less lethargic. They make it home and Dean sends Cas to shower so he can get the sand off him. Dean does the same and with lounging pajama’s they fall into bed. Cas curled up along Dean with Dean’s arms wrapped around him.

They wake up a couple hours later and Dean’s mom made them spaghetti for dinner with French bread and salad.

“This looks good Mrs. Winchester.” Cas says.

“Yeah mom this looks really good.” Dean says.

“Cas you can call me Mary.” Dean’s mom says.

“Of course Mary, I apologize.” Cas says.

They finish eating and Dean does the dishes for his mom, while Cas watches TV on the couch.

“Thank you for being so cool about all this mom.” Dean says.

“Dean I know you love that boy, I am glad I could help in whatever way I could.” Mary replies.

Dean gives his mom a big hug and walks out to where Cas is sitting on the couch.

“What ya watching Cas?” Dean asks him.

“I don’t know. Some show I don’t understand it.” Cas replies.

“We should watch Dr Sexxy Instead you know you like it, Cas.” Dean says.

“Very well.” Cas replies

They watch an episode or two of Doctor Sexxy before heading off to bed. They climb the stairs slowly and Cas climbs up into the bed.

“Dean you remember what I said at the beach?” Cas says.

“Yeah I remember Cas I am just not sure it’s a good idea.” Dean replies.

“Come here Dean.” Cas says.

Dean walks over to Cas slowly, climbing up on the bed.

“Yes Cas?” Dean asks.

“Dean, I want you to make love to me.” Cas replies.

“Fine Cas, but if you get sicker I am not going to be happy.” Dean replies.

“Dean I am going to get sicker it’s just a matter of when. Making love with my husband is not going to make me sicker; leukemia is going to make me sicker.” Cas replies.

Dean kisses Cas silencing him pushing him back on the bed gently, Dean leans over him and kisses him licking into his mouth till he opens it up. Dean slides his tongue inside and sucks on Cas’s tongue. Cas moans against his mouth, Dean kisses his way down Cas’s neck slowly sucking and biting the flesh. Cas moans and moves his hips his cock coming into contact with Dean’s. Dean hisses and straddles Cas’s legs.

“Cas take off your shirt.” Dean requests.

Cas sits up and takes off his shirt throwing it to the floor. Dean kneels back down and kisses his way down Cas’s chest flicking his tongue over Cas’s nipple just the way he knows Cas likes. Cas moans and arches against Dean’s mouth. Dean kisses down Cas’s chest to his stomach and he unbuttons Cas’s pants and unzips them pulling them off him along with his boxers. Cas lifts his ass so Dean can remove the pants and boxers fully; Cas watches Dean throw them to the floor before he slides off the bed and strips quickly.

“Cas hand me the lube if you are sure you want to do this.” Dean says.

“I’m sure, I feel fine.” Cas replies.

Dean opens up the lube and spreads it over his fingers, sliding his finger inside Cas slowly while stroking Cas’s cock. Cas moans at the intrusion of Dean’s finger, and at the stroking of his cock. Dean slides another finger inside when he thinks Cas is ready scissoring them slowly spreading Cas open for his cock. Dean slides his cock head to Cas’s opening and slides inside slowly. Cas hisses at Dean’s cock intruding his hole.

“God Cas you feel so good, so tight fuck.” Dean moans.

Dean pumps his cock in and out of Cas’s hole slowly at first hitting his prostate and making Cas arch off the bed he moves with Dean moaning. Cas reaches down and starts to stroke himself. Dean bats his hand out of the way and strokes in time with his thrusts, only having to do it a couple times before Cas is cuming hard with Dean’s name on his lips. Dean pumps into Cas a few times after Cas cums exploding deep within Cas cuming with Cas’s name on his lips. Dean slides out of Cas and goes to get a washcloth from his bathroom to clean them up. Dean cleans up Cas and they lay down together Cas wraps himself around Dean.

“I love you Mister Winchester.” Cas says.

“And I love you Castiel Winchester always, n forever.” Dean replies.

**TBC  
  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Dean and Cas wake up a couple years later. They’ve had such a wonderful fulfilling life together. Everyone Including Cas’s doctor is amazed he’s still alive. Cas is not feeling good this morning. He just wants to stay in bed so Dean stays there with him running his hands thru his husband’s hair. They’ve had good times and they’ve had bad times. Cas has gotten sick a few times since they’ve been married but it was nothing life threating.

Cas is looking at Dean why he is napping now. Cas knows he’s sicker now, and he knows it’s going to be his time any day now. He’s at peace with dying finally. He’s lived a full life thanks to Dean. And he’s loved more than he has ever thought he could. He gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom the room begins to spin and he’s very dizzy which is just one more symptom of him dying. He gets to the bathroom and pees and on the way back he falls down and passes out trying to get back to the room where Dean is.

Dean wakes up half hour later slowly coming to he pats the bed next to him and notices it’s empty. He starts to worry, where is Castiel he thinks? He gets up and sees Cas lying on the hall floor.

“Oh shit!!” He says loudly. “Mom, mom!!!” Dean calls out.

He is alone in the house, he tells Cas he’ll be right back he’s going to get the phone and he runs to do it. Cas is still unconscious and Dean is calling 911

“State your emergency please.” The 911 tech asks.

“My husband I found him on the floor unconscious. He’s got leukemia, I need an ambulance.” Dean replies shakily.

“Ok just give me your address and we’ll send someone out there right now.” The 911 tech says.

Dean rattles off his address and the woman says thank you they are sending someone and hangs up. Dean calls Cas’s father next.

“Cas was passed out on the hallway floor I called an ambulance. We are going to the hospital.” Dean says.

I”Ll meet you there.” Mr. Novak says.

The ambulance comes and they put Cas inside and Dean gets in with him and the go to the hospital. They get to the hospital and Dean checks Cas in and fills out all the paper work grumbling about just wanting to be with Cas. He called his mom and she said she’d be there as soon as she could get away from work. Sammy is on his way as well with Jess. Sam is close to Cas now. They are pretty good friends and Jess loves Cas too.

“Dean how is he?” Sam asks as he walks through the hospital door.

“I don’t know Sammy they are doing some tests now.” Dean replies.

“Are you ok man?” Sammy asks.

“How can I be ok? Cas is the best person I know and now I am going to lose him. “Dean replies sadly.

Sam doesn’t know what to say to that so he just puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Jess rushes in then and asks the same questions Sam did. They tell her they don’t know anything yet and she hugs Dean fiercely.

“You know you are his whole world and he loves you more than anything else Dean.” Jess says.

“I know Jess, thank you.” Dean replies.

Cas’s father walks in asking what is going on with his son. The doctor takes that minute to come out of Cas’s room.

“Castiel’s body is shutting down; he doesn’t have much time left. Maybe a day or it might be less. Normally we would follow visiting hours but being as he only has such a short time left we are ignoring those and Dean you can stay the whole time if you wish.” The doctor says.

Dean’s eyes fill with tears as he listens to the doctor’s news. He can’t believe Cas only has one day left to live. He loves him so much and now he’s got to live without him. He doesn’t know if he can do it. Sam puts his arm around his best friend and hugs him tight. We will be here for you when you need us out here in the waiting room. I’d like to say goodbye to Cas at some point though if you don’t mind Dean.

Dean presses his hands to his eyes and tries to get a grip on his emotions.

“Did you tell Castiel what was going on Doctor?” Dean asks.

“Yes he knows how much time he’s got left Dean.” The doctor replies sadly.

Dean walks over to Cas’s room and looks at him through the window, he’s lying in his bed with his eyes closed. Dean looks away; he doesn’t want to lose it again.

“Mr. Novak I need some air for a minute. You can go in there and sit with him if you want to.” Dean offers Cas’s father.

“Thank you Dean I have some things I need to say to him.” Mr. Novak says.

Dean runs out the door straight into his mom’s arms as she’s walking in. He sees his mom and he has tears coming out of his eyes. She wraps her arms around him and holds him whispering how it’s going to be all right and words like that. But he knows that is not true. Cas is never going to be alright again he’s dying.

“Mom, Cas has got one day the doctor says.” Dean sobs out.

“Well then you need to make the last day of his life be the best day of his life.” His mom replies.

He nods and walks back towards Cas’s room. He hears Cas’s dad in there with Cas.

“Cas you are the best son anyone could have ever asked for.” Mr. Novak says with tears in his eyes.

“I love you dad.” Cas chokes out.

Dean knocks on the door and steps into the room. He walks over to Cas and smiles.

“Hey Babe,” Dean smiles.

“Hey Dean,” Cas replies.

Dean sits down by the bed with Cas, he takes his hand in his and smile’s.

“How are you Dean?” Cas asks.

“What? Shouldn’t I be asking you, how you are?” Dean asks Cas.

“Well this has to be hard for you Dean.” Cas replies.

“Well it’s not easy, that is for sure. But I am sure it’s not for you either Cas.” Dean replies.

“No it’s not easy, I am not afraid of dying. I’ve made peace with it. But I don’t want to leave you.” Cas replies with tears in his eyes.

“I know babe, but you’ve been strong for so long it’s ok to let go now.” Dean replies shakily.

“I love you Dean Winchester so much, I never thought my life would turn out the way it did.” Cas replies.

“I love you Castiel Winchester too so very much, I never thought I’d be the kind of person I am now. But I have you to thank for that.” Dean says.

Sam knocks on the door and Dean tells him to come in. Him and Jess walk in the room slowly.

“Hiya Cas,” Sam says.

“Hello Sam,” Cas replies.

“Hi Castiel,” Jess says smiling.

“Hello Jess,” Cas smiles warmly at Sam’s girlfriend who he has a soft spot for.

“So how are you doing Cas?” Sam asks hesitantly.

“I am ok Sam, thank you for asking.” Cas replies.

“Sure, I brought you one of your favorite books, just in case you wanted to read it.” Sam says.

“Thank you Sam, that was nice of you.” Cas replies.

Dean tells Cas he’s going to be back in a few minutes he wants to get some coffee. He exits out of the room letting Sam and Jess say their goodbyes to his husband.

“Sam I want to thank you for staying friends with Dean even after all that went on. He really will need you when I pass on and I am glad you will be there for him.” Cas says.

“Cas I am sorry for all the bad stuff I did to you in the beginning when you and Dean weren’t even together. I didn’t make that picture that Lisa and Pam and they made but I also didn’t stop them and for that I am sorry. You have made Dean into an amazing person, he’s not self-centered and always trying to get into trouble like he was in the past and we have you to thank for that.” Sam says.

“Dean would have come around Sam he’s a good person. It might have just taken him a little bit longer. Thank you for letting me into your life and letting me be your friend it’s been an honor Sam.” Cas replies.

“No it’s been my honor Cas, thank you for taking a chance on being my friend even after everything that happened.” Sam replies as he steps back and lets Jess come forward.

“Cas you have been the best thing for Dean. Really you have. I’ve seen an absolute change in him since you’ve been around. Thank you for letting me be able to call you a friend.” Jessica says with tears in her eyes. “We love you Cas and we will always remember you.” She says tearfully.

“Jessica you are good for Sam, he has always been a good person but now that he has you he doesn’t have to hang out with those other people he used to. You are good for him. I need you to take care of him and help take care of Dean for me when I pass. I will love you and Sam always.” Cas replies with tears of his own in his eyes.

Dean knocks on the door and walks back in. He has a coffee in his hand.

“Cas mom wants to talk to you for a few minutes if you are up to it.” Dean says.

“Of course Dean tell your mother to come in.” Cas replies.

Dean leaves the room along with Sam and Jessica, and then Mary walks in by herself.

“Hello honey, how are you feeling?” She asks Cas.

Cas smiles at her this is the closest thing he’s had to a mom in a long time. The conversations they have shared about Dean and just other things. The way she’s cooked and taken care of him when he’s been at his sickest. He’s going to miss her so much he realizes.

“I feel ok, just very weak like my body is shutting down. Oh wait that’s because it is.” Castiel says trying to make a joke.

Mary sits down next to Cas’s bed and runs her fingers through his hair.

“I just wanted to say to you what a blessing you’ve been to Dean. You’ve changed his life completely Castiel and I am so thankful for you coming along and doing it. He will be a better man because of you Castiel Novak Winchester and I just wanted to thank you and tell you I love you for giving me my son back.” Mary says tearfully.

Cas doesn’t know what to say to that he just sits there with tears falling down his face. Finally he speaks to the woman whom he loves like a mother.

“Thank you so much for taking care of me when I couldn’t take care of myself. You are like my mom in so many ways now. The ways that are important and I love you so much for it.” Cas replies.

She leans over and gives Cas a hug telling him she’s going to go now and let Dean have his time with him. She leaves the room and goes to get Dean, except Dean is not who walks into his door it’s Pam, Lisa and Ash.

Castiel looks up from his bed shocked. He doesn’t know what to say to these three people that have caused him so much grief in his life.

“Castiel we just wanted to come and say sorry to you for everything we put you through in high-school it was not right of us.” Ash says.

“Thank you for the apology, I forgive you all.” Cas replies.

They leave the room and Cas’s father walks in.

“Dad, where’s Dean?” Cas asks.

“Me and his mom sent him to go have some dinner.” Cas’s dad replies.

“Good idea he wouldn’t go unless someone made him.” Cas replies.

“We know that is why we made him. And this way I can say my good-byes to you now.” Cas’s dad replies.

“Castiel Novak Winchester you have made me so proud in your lifetime. You’ve achieved so much. And I love you so much. You make your mom proud too I know she’s looking down on you from heaven and smiling.” Cas’s dad says.

“Dad I love you too so much, thank you for everything you did for me. For pushing me when I didn’t feel like doing anything. Thank you for understanding about whom I love and that I am gay. I am going to miss you so much dad.” Cas says crying steadily.

“I’ll miss you too son.” Cas’s father returns with tears of his own in his eyes.

Cas’s dad gets up and goes to look for Dean. Dean walks in the room hands in his pockets and smiles at Cas.

“Hey” they reply at the same time.

“Cas I have some things I want to say to you before well you know..” Dean says quietly.

“Ok Dean,” Cas replies.

Dean sits down and takes Cas’s hand in his. He clears his throat before he begins speaking.

“Cas you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I do NOT know where I’d be right now if it wasn’t for you. I was on a bad path and then you came along and told me not to fall in love with you. And I did like a ton of bricks, I will never forget our first date, or our first kiss, or the first time we made love. But mostly I will never forget how you love me in spite of me being a royal fuck up. I love you Castiel Novak Winchester and you are what saved me. So thank you for that.” Dean chokes out.

“Dean I love you, you have made my life worth living. You made me fight for life, when I was ready to just let go. You have given me everything I have ever wanted and more. You’re right I told you not to fall in love with me, but I am so glad you did it anyways. I love you more than anything else in this life and you are not a fuck up Dean Winchester you are perfect and you are mine.” Cas says quietly.

Cas is tired and falls asleep with Dean holding his hand stroking it lightly. Around two am the machines start going off that are monitoring Cas. Dean flies up out of his chair and yells for a nurse. They are already on the way in though they know what is going on before he even yells. They move him back out of the way and work on Cas. They work on him for what seems to be forever when really it’s only been twenty-five minutes. He hears the doctor call time of death.

“Time of Death two-twenty-five a.m.” The doctor says.

The doctor goes out to tell everyone what has happened. Dean walks over to Cas’s bedside slowly he sits down and holds Cas’s hand for one last time.

“No, no, no” Dean sobs. “You can’t be gone Cas. I can’t live without you, I don’t know how.” Dean cries.

Dean’s mom walks in the room and walks over to him pulling him up gently and walks with him out of the room. That is the last time Dean ever sees his husband except in pictures or in his mind. He leaves the town after the funeral he can’t be here anymore and he has promised Cas he was going to make something out of himself. So he goes to do that.

He comes back 10 years later. He’s been back to visit and whatnot but he’s just finished his first 3 years of medical school. He walks up to Castiel’s door and stands there thinking.

_It’s been 7 years, but the vision of Castiel walking towards me will stay with me forever._

Dean rings the doorbell and a woman answers the door the maid he is thinking.

“Come in Mr. Winchester and have a seat.” She says.

“Thank you,” He says as he sits down.

Dean sits his bag down on the couch and stands back up he looks at all the pictures in the room on the mantle is the picture of him and Cas at their wedding then there are pictures of Cas as a small child. He hears Mr. Novak enter the room.

“Dean,” Mister Novak says.

“Hey,” Dean replies.

“You look good.” Mr. Novak says.

He gives Dean a hug and Dean hugs him back.

“Thank you. You look good too.” Dean says.

“I’m getting by.” Mr. Novak says.

They laugh and both sit down on the couch.

“What’s new Dean?” He asks.

“I got into medical school and it’s my third year now.” Dean replies.

“I know your mother told me, we are so proud of you. Castiel would have been so proud of you.” He says.

“Listen.” Dean says as he reaches into his bag and pulls out the book Castiel gave him all those years ago.

“I want you to have this.” Dean says.

He hands Mr. Novak the book and he takes it.

“Oh Dean,” Mister Novak says.

“I’m sorry he never got his miracle.” Dean says sadly.

“He did.” Mr. Novak says pausing. “It was you.”

Dean visits with him for a while before he’s got to be going. He gets into his car and drives to the bridge where they had their first date. He walks on the pier and he is thinking.

_Castiel saved his life. He taught me everything about life, hope and the long journey ahead. And I’ll always miss him. But his love is like the wind. I can’t see it. But I can feel it._

  
**I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....**

**The End….**


End file.
